Searching for You
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Regina stands at her window sitting high on a hill, overlooking the city of Boston, seeing everything and nothing at the same time. Her eyes slowly focus on her reflection. Her face. The one she sees every day in the mirror, her own yet so unfamiliar. There is something gnaws at her, a hunger there that hasn't been there before. The hunger to remember. Outlaw Queen Storybrooke AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Regina stands at her window sitting high on a hill, overlooking the city of Boston, seeing everything and nothing at the same time. Her eyes slowly focus on her reflection. Her face. The one she sees every day in the mirror, her own yet so unfamiliar. There is something gnaws at her, a hunger there that hasn't been there before. Before her daughter was born almost two weeks ago now. Before she looked down as the doctor handed her the small bundle, and felt as though a piece of her heart was missing.

The hunger to remember.

There is a small mewing sound from across the hall, and she goes to it. Glancing at the clock next to her bed, she recalls it's been two hours since she fed her, and the baby should be ready to nurse again. Reaching in, she takes her from her crib and sits in a large overstuffed wingback chair. She gazes down at her daughter and strokes her soft cheek, the cherub face turns toward her finger. Regina's fingertips run over her soft sandy hair and not for the first time wonders if the girl inherited the light hair from her father.

Oh, how she wishes she could remember.

She can recall bits and pieces but they are small, fleeting things. The sound of the ambulance siren and in the distance she hears her name being called, and it's familiar but panicked, almost desperate. It's a man's voice, and she tries to open her eyes because she knows _his_ voice anywhere, she thinks, and his name is on her lips, and leaves in a whisper before her vision swims and she knows no more. Before the blackness takes her and she is not able to remember the man or his name.

What she can remember is waking up, almost seven months prior, in a dimly lit hospital room in Boston. The doctors told her she had been in an accident. That her memory loss may return after a while.

But it hasn't.

Truthfully, she's not sure it ever will. The only remnants of her past were packed away in two suitcases and a purse. Clothes, and a very substantial amount of money secured away in a bank account in the name of one Regina Mills. She knew her name, at least. But to her dismay, there was nothing, absolutely nothing to help her uncover her life before the wreck. No police reports are ever filed. No local pleas for a missing person. It appears nobody is searching for her, either.

She's tried hiring private investigators, but it always ends the same. Always leads her down the same familiar trail. Born in Boston, an only child to parents who both passed on five years ago, leaving behind the home she now lives in, and she is conveniently surrounded by all new neighbors that don't ever recall meeting her or her parents. The woman she was appeared to keep to herself, no known family or friends, making it that much harder to comb through the details.

It's almost as if she never really existed.

She leans down and kisses the downy head, and her senses fill with her daughter. The tiny girl locked forever into Regina's heart. She holds her face close to the baby's head and inhales time and time again. She can't ever get enough of her.

As her stomach fills, the baby's eyes close and she is lost in the bliss of a full tummy. She pulls her long dark hair that's fallen over her shoulder back, and throwing a small towel in it's place, Regina lifts her up gently and pats her back. She closes her eyes, and wonders if she can ever be enough for her daughter, in this place where she apparently has lived all her life, but feels like a complete stranger.

She can hardly accept herself that she knows nothing of her baby's father, so how can she expect a child to do so? She knows there _is_ someone. Obviously, her daughter is proof enough of that, but where is he? For months and months, Regina wondered if he was searching for her, just as she was for him. Perhaps, he lives in another town, and maybe, just maybe, he is the reason she left Boston in the first place? Was she on her way back from seeing him?

There is no record of her ever being married, in any state, she knows. She's checked. At least she knows for certain that she is not divorced or widowed, which is even more frustrating than it is a relief because it just means she has no trail to follow. Nothing that can lead her to the father of her precious baby girl, and there is something, she can't explain it, but there is something that she feels when she looks down at her daughter and thinks of him. A pull on her heart, and she doesn't know what it means, but she is overwhelmed with the sense that he is out there. So she just lets herself feel and hopes one day she'll wake up and remember.

The silence of the house is shattered by a knock on the door downstairs.

Regina reluctantly places her tiny daughter back in her crib, stroking her head gently and tucking a blanket around her, making sure she's settled before she goes to answer the door.

Tying her robe, she heads downstairs, wondering who it could be. Her one and only friend, Natalie, who she met in Lamaze class is on vacation with her family, and she doesn't think she's expecting any deliveries today. She has been doing an awful lot of shopping online, and it's so much more convenient than packing up a newborn. Not with Amazon Prime and free two day delivery.

Opening the door, she smiles at the man who stands there. "Hello, can I help you?"

She watches his face as his eyes grow wide, and he sucks in a breath. Her smile fades as she notices the tears that gather in his eyes. She does not recognize him, but she can see a million emotions vying for dominance across his kind face. His eyes taking her in, and searching hers, for what she's not sure, but when he starts to take a step forward she takes one back and he stops himself.

"Regina," he breathes, it's a broken breath, and his voice does something to her. Something familiar. So she opens the door a bit wider.

"Do… do I know you?" she asks, a bit breathlessly herself. Could it be, after so long someone is finally trying to find her?

He bites his lip, and he nods. "You do, milady," he tells her, and smiles gently, reassuringly, even as a few tears fall from his eyes, and it's those eyes that have her attention. That draws her to open the door a bit wider, to take a small step closer to him. "I've been searching for you for so long."

* * *

_**I don't own the characters but this crazy idea is all mine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

She crosses her arms in front of her and tilts her chin up a bit higher, straightening her spine making herself look braver than she actually feels. She nervously tucks a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, and he watches the action with what she can only assume is great affection before she hugs her arms tight against her chest once again. "You should know, I don't… I can't remember anything. So if you're expecting me to…"

"I know, Regina," he interrupts softly, and she can tell by his reaction, by the look of understanding he is giving her, that is aware of so much more than she.

That's a surprise and it makes her even more defensive. Questions like, _how long have you known_ and _how long have you been looking_, are running ramped though her mind. "How do you _know_?"

"May I come in?" he implores, adding, "I can explain everything, but I think it would be better if you were sitting down."

"I'm not letting you into my home until you tell me how you think you know me so well." She'll be damned if he believes she is going to let him in without some kind of proof.

He chuckles at that and her brows rise. There is something in that smile, she thinks, and it's not just the way it makes her stomach flip. There is no doubt the man is handsome, but it earns him no favors.

"I thought you might say something, like that, which is why I brought this."

He holds out a picture, tells her to take it, and she does. It's her alright. Her hair is much shorter, and she thinks the boy in the picture with her looks to be about Natalie's oldest son's age, ten maybe eleven? "Who is he?" she asks, just as her throat closes.

"He's your son." His voice is soft and carries a hint of pride.

Her head tips up from the picture, to the man in front of her, then back again. She traces a finger over the face of the young man in the photo. How can a mother forget her child? She thinks of her daughter sleeping upstairs, of her delivery, and holding her for the first time. Regina cannot imagine ever forgetting such a moment. Tears sting at her eyes, but she pushes them back and clears her throat. "This still doesn't explain how _you_ know me."

"My name is, Robin," he tells her with so much open affection she can't bring herself to look away. "Our past is a bit… complicated," Regina sighs, of course it is. Why would it be any less? That would be too easy, and with the way her luck seems to go, easy is never in the cards for her. Unaware of her inner mantra, he presses on undeterred, "but I promise you, I will do my best to explain everything, to help you remember it all, but what I can tell you is that I love you, Regina Mills, and I haven't stopped looking for you since the day you left."

Her breath catches in her throat, as she takes it all in. Her eyes travel from his rugged boots, to his tan pants, a dark blue sweater pulled over a lighter blue button up. He wears a jacket, and green scarf, his hair is neat and his slight beard makes him almost unbearably handsome, and she thinks over not necessarily what he's saying, but what he's not. "So I left you?"

"No, its..." He pauses and shakes his head, as he admits, "Honestly, love, I'm not sure why it is that you left. I was hoping we can figure that out together?" he tells her, his gaze imploring and seeking her understanding. "Please, may I come in?"

Regina takes a deep breath but nods once, and holds open the door. He steps through, though he stands to the side, and waits for her to follow. She's not sure what to do or say. There is a silent tension that fills the entry way, so she doesn't speak but moves into the living room.

She asks if she can get him something to drink, to which he politely declines. It's not quite dusk yet, but the large bay windows of the living room face east, and the light is sparse, so she flips on a few lights, and takes a seat on the couch and motions for him to take the spot next to her.

Regina watches him with interest. The way he hesitates, as if he's unsure how much distance to put between them, the look of determination and perhaps even fear that crosses his brow. She realizes that it's not only she who is nervous.

He takes a seat leaving a couple feet between them, and he meets her gaze, his eyes searching hers. For what he is looking she's not sure, but her own eyes are immersed in his, and for a moment she just wants to lose herself in them. Wants to find herself somewhere in those blue depths that peer back at her without reservation. He seems to know she needs this, and his hands are clasped tightly in his lap, she can see he is resisting the urge to reach out to her. There is a warmth filling her as it finally settles on her that this man, Robin, could in fact be the very man she's been trying to remember for so long. The father of the little girl sleeping upstairs.

Does he even know about the baby, she wonders.

As he looks at her, his mouth opens, but it shuts just as quickly, and he sighs while running a hand through his hair. He gives her a sad smile, before conceding, "I'm afraid now that I'm here, now that you're finally within arm's reach, I'm having trouble finding the words to express how relieved I am to see you."

She can see the sincerity in his eyes, the way he looks at her with a soft familiarity, and yet she can't help the way her guard comes up. She has no choice. Not until she knows for sure. Not until he can offer more proof than a few words of longing, no matter how sincere they may be, and an old picture he could have made. She's seen what people can do with Photoshop; she glances at it at the check stands of the supermarket. Even if her heart wants to believe in this more than anything, it's not longer just her she has to worry about. She has to protect her daughter, too.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still a bit confused," she begins, frustrated how awkward this is and how she wishes he would just tell her everything already. "You say that you know me, but how? Are we friends?"

His lips tip into a small smile. "We are friends."

She narrows her eyes at him. He's holding something back, she can tell by the way he looks at her as he said the words, her head drops down and she asks, "Just friends?"

He chuckles again and its comforting, the ease at which he does, makes her think that this isn't the first time he's had this conversation with her. As his gaze meets hers again he grows serious in his reply, "More than friends, Regina. We've always been more."

She looks back down at the photograph she's still holding and asks the question that's been on her mind since she took it from his hand. "This boy," she pauses and looks up at him expectantly, and he knows, _Henry_, he tells her, and she smiles a bit at that. "Henry, is… is he _our_ son?"

He smiles but shakes his head. "No, actually, you adopted him before we met."

Oh. Okay, well that she wasn't expecting. Regina picks at an invisible string on her robe. "Where is he?"

"Home. Back in Storybrooke, which is where I've come to take you."

Regina blinks. Wait, what? She stands, moves a few feet away from him because she needs the distance, and he rises as well, which only makes her more nervous, but he doesn't move toward her. For that much she is grateful. "Take me? Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I've never heard of this Storybrooke, and believe me if I knew that's where I had a family waiting for me, I would have heard about it long before now because I've been looking for months."

"Have you?"

"Of course I have." She throws her arms out. "Why wouldn't I?"

"We... They were under the impression that it was what you wanted."

"What I _wanted_?" Her voice is low, dangerously low. She cannot ever imagine wanting to leave her son in exchange for a life she knows nothing about. Not then, and especially not pregnant because she had to have known. "How can you say that? You make it sound like I did this to myself."

His voice rises, and even then she can tell that he's holding back, trying to keep himself from moving towards her. "Didn't you? Regina, you left with no word, not even a note. We had no idea where to even start looking for you. For a brief moment we thought..." His shoulders slump, he warily bring a hand up to cover his mouth, and he looks tired. Very tired. Her heart tightens when he looks back up at her. She knows heartbreak when she sees it. She stares at in the mirror every day.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, "I never meant to raise my voice like that, Regina. It's just, I thought I lost you, and despite what you may believe there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of you."

She rubs her face and threads her fingers through her long hair. "I've been here the entire time."

"But none of us knew. How could we?" He takes a step away, then another, and before she knows it he is pacing in front of her. "It took us months to figure out the you crossed the town line, not even the imp could trace you, and then once we knew, once we knew that you had gone we had to figure out some way to find you."

Regina throws her arms in the air. This man was making absolutely no sense. What town line? She couldn't picture ever walking away from her child. "I don't understand what you're talking about. You're acting like I left without a trace, but if you know me like you claim to, how could you not think to look here first? I've lived here my whole life..." He's shaking his head at the floor now, she pauses and he looks up and meeting her eyes. "What? Are you going to tell me I haven't?"

"No, but what I am going to do is tell you a story, Regina and I need you to keep a very open mind because it's going to sound a bit… crazy," he finishes, as he lets out a heavy sigh.

Crazy, she almost snorts. This entire situation is already crazy, and she turns away from him. A voice in her head tells her, but isn't this what you've always wanted? To hind _him_.

Then it hits her square in the chest, and she turns to look at him, her daughters father. There isn't a doubt in her mind. How could he not be? She takes a few steps forward, until she's close enough to look into his clear blue eyes, which are now becoming wet and she can tell that he wants to touch her, but doesn't want to frighten her either.

She studies his expression for a moment and then she brings her hand up and touches his cheek. His eyes are taking her in, every detail, and when his hand comes up a moment later, he takes a bit of her hair rubbing it between his fingertips. It's gotten much longer, he tells her, and all she can do is nod. They stand like that for a while before she says, "Please, tell me we were together. You talk about us like we meant something to one another, and if that's true, there's something I need to tell you. I need to know, Robin."

Dropping his hand, he takes one of her hands in his bringing it up between them. "Yes, we were... _are_ together. I've never loved anyone like I love you. You are my heart, Regina."

Tears gather in her eyes, but she pays them no mind, even as they fall unchecked down her cheeks. "You really never knew?"

"Never knew what?"

She takes a deep breath, and she opens her mouth to speak, but it seems as if her daughter wants to make her own presence known, and chooses that exact moment to cry.

His eyes widen, and they drift from hers toward the direction of the sound above them and then back. They are pleading for an explanation, but there isn't one she can give him in the seconds before she has to go collect the baby. So she puts her hand on his arm, tells him she'll be right back, and the fact that he is unmoving, the only sign that he's heard her, is the barest of perceptible nods and she leaves him there. Waiting for the moment when she returns with their daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Real Quick- Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews! I love that you all love this and _love_ all your thoughts, please keep them coming. And to la-la kate for all the help, even when she's a super busy momma, xoxox! **


	3. Chapter 3

He's standing where she left him, only now he's facing the stairs, and this time it is he who appears guarded. His arms are crossed, save his hand that covers his mouth. His eyes are riveted to hers, and then to the bundle she holds in her arms.

Regina takes a deep breath when she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She looks down at the baby who is now awake, looking up at her with her dark steel blue eyes, and she thinks they may lighten a bit as she grows. She looks to Robin and then back to the baby, she's very much her father's daughter, Regina thinks, and she pats her back a bit as she walks, smiling down at her, walking toward Robin, who still hasn't said a word. She realizes he's waiting for her.

"A little over seven months ago, I woke up in a hospital here in Boston. I was in an accident, and I had no memories of my past, but…" She comes to a stop in front of him; their eyes are connected until she looks down at the baby. "But I had her. I was eight weeks pregnant."

It takes only a moment for her confession to sink in and she watches closely at his reaction. His eyes are filled with tears, as he looks down at the baby, whose gaze is now absorbed onto their new guest. A broken gasp leaves him, "Regina." He shifts slightly so he can look down on her better, "We ... We have a daughter?"

She can only nod, as both their eyes fill with tears, she can't help it. His jaw clenches and he swallows, taking a deep breath from his nose, she can see he's trying to absorb it all without breaking down.

Regina puts a hand on his arm, and he takes it and places a kiss to her palm. She inhales sharply when his lips make contact; she's filled with an overwhelming urge to fall into his arms because that feeling is back. The one that tells her that this is it. That Robin is the one. He's looking down at her and it doesn't take a genius to figure out he wants to hold her just as much.

The baby yawns widely, breaking their spell, and his eyes light up, wide with wonder and delight. A smile spreads across his face, he has the most amazing smile, and it does something to her. Something she can't explain, but as she watches how his eyes are drawn to her and to their daughter, and her insecurities about him fall away. She feels she can trust him, more importantly she can trust him with their daughter, and it's that feeling inside herself that she has come to believe in.

"May I hold her?" he asks her.

"Yes." She lifts the baby into his waiting arms, and he takes her with all the skill of a natural father.

"Oh my God, Regina. She's absolutely breathtaking." Regina watches as he takes her in, and it reminds her of when she first held her, in the early hours of the morning. Taking note of the color of her eyes, her soft cheeks, ten little fingers, and it's those fingers that latch around one of Robin's, making his smile widen. "Hello, my darling. You look just like your mum. Did you know that?" His gaze pulls away from the baby's to Regina's. "She's still so small, when was she born?"

Regina's hand comes up to her daughters head, her thumb caresses over her golden locks. "She's a little over two weeks old."

His face falls, and the look he gives her is filled with remorse. "I'm sorry, love," he tells her and adding, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone."

She swallows, and pushes down any regrets she may feel now that he's here. Even though she might have wished things could have been different, the birth of her daughter was one of the most extraordinary beautiful moments of her life. And she had Natalie. "I wasn't alone. I have a friend who was with me for her birth."

He shakes his head, his attention is back on the wide blue eyes of his daughter. "Still, you have no idea how much I wish I could have been there."

"You're here now," Regina tells him with a nod. "That's what matters."

"Thank God for that." He looks back down at the girl in his arms. "I truly had no idea." He's still in awe and it sets a warmth flooding through her. "What's her name?"

She blushes at that, she's poured over baby name books and websites these last few months, and every time she came across the name she would read its meaning, _a lilting songbird name, could be the next Robin... _her pull to the name now made all the sense in the world. Why she couldn't get it out of her head, despite Nat's attempts to dissuade her. _Don't you think maybe a pretty, Whitney or maybe Annabelle might be better?"_ Regina had made a face at those, and told Nat if she liked those names so much she was free to use them herself for her baby.

Besides she loves the name and has already been calling her by the name the last few months.

"Wren."

"Wren," he repeats in a gruff whisper, one hand cradles her while the other brushes softly over her hair. "It's perfect."

She felt her face heat in his praise. "Thank you."

"My, she's got loads of hair." He runs his hand over her head, and her hair brushes back with it.

"That's she does," his smiling eyes meet hers and she adds, "I've been wondering if she got her coloring from her father. I guess I was right."

"Aye, she may have got that, but she looks just like you, you know. Her eyes, her little nose, and those lips. She's stunning." He adjusts her up higher so he can place a kiss to her brow, and then chuckles when the baby hiccups. Regina can see he is clearly captivated by her. Robin admits, "I've imagined what a child of ours might look like but never, in my dreams, could I have imagined she would be this beautiful."

Her breath catches in her throat. He's imagined their child? She may not be able to remember their relationship, or how much he must have meant to her, but she is deeply touched.

"You're very natural with her," she observes, loves the way he holds her. Protective and gentle.

He smiles. "It's been a while since Roland was this small, but it's something you never forget."

"Roland?"

"I'm sorry, I apologize. Roland is my son. He's five, and he also misses you very much."

Regina nods because she's not sure what to say to that. "Roland is _my_ son," so not theirs. Just when she thinks she almost has them figured out something else comes up and throws her for a loop. She's beginning to get frustrated. Not that his having a son is frustrating. It's the fact that he's yet to fill in the missing pieces, and it leaves her feeling impatient.

"So," Regina began, looking down at her hands and not into his eyes. God, she can't help it. She's always thought of herself as made from tougher stuff, but she's just given birth not long ago, and damnit, under the circumstances she's allowed to be a woman and feel her insecurities once in a while. "How long have we been together?"

"Well, you could say we were friends for about a year before we both admitted we were in love."

Oh, okay that's better, she thinks. At least it's not like they only knew each other a week or two. God, she wishes she could just remember, but that's a pipe dream, and they need to talk. Mostly about where they go from here. She has a son, and almost eight months is a long time to be without a mother, she needs to know more.

"I think you should tell me that story now."

He sighs, and she thinks he looks almost regretful. "Indeed, I should." Robin places another kiss on Wren's head and hands her delicately back to Regina."Again, Regina I must ask that you keep a very, very open mind."

"I'll be as open as I can be."

So they sit, and he hesitates only a moment before he begins. She never interrupts him, and his eyes fall from hers to Wren's, and sometimes to his hands that are threaded together. It's quite the fairy tale. An Evil Queen and a Savior. Bloodshed and heartache. True Love and Soul Mates. It's all ridiculous and completely crazy. And she thinks that if she were anyone else she would have called the police a long time ago, but she hasn't. She's not going to because there is something else she hasn't told him, and that secret is not something she fears anymore. His tale explains it, even if it is the most convoluted story she's ever heard.

Regina is staring down at Wren as she sleeps now. She holds her tiny hand in between her fingers, as Robin tells her of Marian and her return from the past, and after some time he and Regina, were able to find their way back to one another. They were together for three months before she disappeared. Robin had come home with Roland and Henry to discover she was gone. They thought she might have just gone out for something, to the store perhaps? But then as night fell and there was no word, they grew worried. Henry had called her cell phone, but Robin found it in the kitchen. They called all their friends, went to Granny's, to her vault, but nothing. She was gone.

"When morning came, there was still no sign. We all began searching. Tink had gone to Blue and the other fairies, they tried to locate you with some sort of locator spell, but even that failed. By the end of the week, I was desperate, and I went to see the Imp. I've never trusted him, but I didn't know what else to do. We needed answers. But even his magic was no use, or so he said," he finishes with a derisive snort. She can tell he does not like the man he speaks of, this Rumplestiltskin.

Regina tilted her head and asks, "So, what finally lead you here?"

"Pixie dust," he tells her simply and with a bit of a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips, and he reaches across the distance between them and takes one of her hands in his own, his thumb rubbing along the soft skin of her knuckles. "You used it once to lead you to me, and now, its lead me to you."

Regina looks down at their hands as she takes it all in. She takes her hand back from his and instead of pulling away, she takes his wrist and turns it to look at the black in there, then traces along its edges.

"It seems the very moment we are free to be together something always happens." Robin takes her hand between him, and vows, "But I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to get us back there, and to help you through this."

"I believe you," she tells him. And she does. She wants this. Wants to remember the life and the family she's lost. As impossible as it should be to believe, she does.

"I must say, you're taking this all rather well…" Robin says to her, as his brows knit together. "I was sure you'd have tried to chuck me out long before now."

"Yes, well," Regina's eyes leave their hands and travel up to meet his curious stare. "There's something else I haven't told you."

His brow creases, if it's possible he looks even more confused. "What is it?"

She wordlessly, passes the baby to him, whom he gently cradles in the crook of his arm careful not to wake her. Robin watches her as Regina brings a hand up between them, and for a moment her focus is on the tips of her fingers. Then once she feels the energy travel through her, she focuses it, channels it, until it's there in her hand, in the tips of her fingers like hot pins and needles. And she rubs her fingers together softly. His small gasp leaves him, and his eyes widen, as small flames appear there.

His voice is but a whisper of awe and surprise. "You still have your magic?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A real quick thank you for all the follows/reviews. I love them all! _

* * *

_His voice is but a whisper of awe and surprise. "You still have your magic?"_

The light on the tips of her fingers flare out and then they're gone. She sighs, and her gaze flicks to his. "So it seems."

He gives a contemplative nod and takes Wren up, settling her against his chest and holding her close, a hand resting on her small back. "What would you like to do now?"

Her brows rise at his question, and she gives him a half amused smirk. "Now you're asking _me_ what I want to do?"

He glances down at the sleeping baby on his chest and drops a kiss to the top of her head. "As much as I think it would be best for you to return to Storybrooke, I have to admit that the world outside of the town line is far less dangerous place to be, and there is Wren to think about now."

"What about Henry? About Roland and our life together? As a mother, if all of this is true, I can't stay here and leave my family behind."

"That's exactly it though, Regina. _You _can't do that. Not you as you are now, and not before. The woman I know is stronger than that."

Cautiously she asks the question looming silently between them. "Then why do it? I had a home, and a family. Weren't we happy?"

Robin looks down at the baby and then at her. His voice is soft, and almost sad in his reply, "Yes, we were. At least, I thought we were."

"Then, why?"

"I don't know, Regina. Honestly, that's why it took so long to find you. Because I refused to believe you'd ever leave us."

"And there's nothing that happened before I left? No arguments?"

Robin shakes his head. "None. I'll grant you, we have had our moments, or disagreements, mostly because you are a hot-headed, stubborn woman, but there's never been anything we haven't been able to come back from."

"Hot-headed?" she asks, with a raised eyebrow.

He smirks at her and chuckles a bit. Completely unapologetic he affirms, "Very."

Oh how she wishes their situation was far more realistic because she would like to hear that chuckle more. She wants to see that smile more than the marred frown. She has a feeling until the mystery surrounding her disappearance and lost memories is solved, there won't be too many moments like this. "You mentioned something about how people lose their memories when they cross a town line. Is that what you think happened to me?"

"That's one of the theories, yes." He sighs, and she notices his voice is a bit harder. "It could have been a forgetting potion as well."

"So this memory loss... Can it be reversed?"

"Yes, there are a couple ways it can be done." Robin holds the baby to his chest with one hand, while the other reaches into the pocket of his shirt and produces a vial. He looks down at it in his palm, and then holds it out to her for her to take. "If you drink that your memories should return to you."

"Where did you get this?"

"From Belle. She talked the Imp into making a remembering potion."

She reaches for it, and their fingertips brush together. She feels his eyes meet hers and can see the fearful look lingering there. What might she remember? Regina isn't sure why but she feels she needs to reassure him in some way. Somehow, she knows she didn't leave because of him. Whatever happened, it wasn't because of Robin.

"Robin, whatever happens," she pauses, trying to find the right words, but she doesn't have to. He gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and tells her _they'll get through it together. Whatever happens, just like always._ She gives him a smile in return and holds up the vial.

She wants to laugh at the absurdity. Witches and princesses. She resists snorting, and thinks,_ so I'm the Evil Queen_, _no scratch that, the reformed Evil Queen. _God, maybe she was going crazy. She fell asleep in the rocker upstairs with Wren, she's going to wake up with one hell of a dream to tell Natalie tomorrow, and she thinks what a shame it would be because the man sitting beside her, holding her daughter is perfect.

Oh well.

She uncorks the top, and meets Robin's eyes for a split second before she raises it to her lips. Bottom's up.

She feels the liquid run down her throat, and she expects to feel something, to remember something immediately, but nothing happens. Robin is now looking at her with apprehension and concern. Apparently she's not the only one who expected instant results.

"How long does it take?" she asks, even though she's sure she already knows the answer.

His long sigh gives her her answer, but he gives her that sad smile, and answers, "It should have worked by now."

"So what does this mean?"

"Well, at least it wasn't a forgetting potion and it's not just crossing the town line because you would have had your cursed memories back at the very least."

"What else could it be?"

"Well, you mentioned you were in an accident," he began as he absentmindedly rubbed their daughters back. "It could be just that, or..."

She tilts her head to the side. "Or what?"

He regards her seriously. "I won't pretend to know anything about magic, Regina. I only know what I've discussed with the others, so I wouldn't be able to say for certain but," he takes a deep breath and adds, "it could also be a curse."

"A curse? But..." Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. Her mind has been reeling over the past hour and a half. Over curses, and spells, and God how is this real? She knows it is though. "Someone did this to me?"

"It's beginning to sound more like a possibility." His hold on Wren tightens a bit she notices, and in his eyes she can see the father. The protector of his family.

"How do you break a curse?"

Robin blows out a breath. "Like I said, I don't know anything about magic."

She narrows her eyes at him. "But you know something. How do you break a curse, Robin?"

"There's only one way I know of." His eyes meet her gaze, it's intense, and he adds, "with True Love's Kiss."

She sat up. Okay, that's pretty straight forward. They would just need to kiss? "Why do I have a feeling it's not as simple as that?"

"Do you love me?" He asks her without preamble.

"I..." She pauses. Words are stuck in her throat. She doesn't know him. Just met him, but when he looks at her she feels everything and nothing all at the same time. She can't say she does, but...

"In order for the kiss to work it has to be mutual."

Time it is then.

"Well all I need to do is fall in love with you."

Robin chuckles. "Just like that?"

She feels a blush creeping up her neck, but she ignores it and shrugs. "I fell in love with you once; I don't see why I wouldn't again. Besides, didn't you say we are soul mates?"

"That we are, milady." He gives her a warm smile, and then suggests, "Perhaps we should stay here for a bit? If someone has cursed you I don't know how safe it would be to bring you both back without your memories."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Our sons are safe, and in good hands." He clears his throat. "What I'm suggesting is we give this a bit of time. I can call Emma and tell her what's happened. Perhaps, they can get started trying to figure out who might have done this to you before we go back."

"And in the meantime?" she asks, her shoulders relax a little.

"In the meantime, we can get to know one another again, I'll get to know my daughter and she me, and we'll see what happens."

Regina buries her face in her hands. "Do you know how crazy this all sounds?"

His mouth twists into a grin. "About as crazy as your matchstick fingers, I'd say."

His dimpled smirk peeks at her through her fingers, Regina chuckles darkly, letting her hands fall in to her lap, and she notices the time by the clock on the wall. It's later than she imagined, and she realizes she's starving. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished, actually."

"Okay, come on we can lay Wren down over here." She stands and he follows behind her, to a small playpen that doubles as a bassinet, and she takes Wren from his arms and places her in the softness of the baby blankets, smiling down at her before moving into the kitchen.

Regina notices Robin linger back a moment longer. She doesn't mind, she can even understand that this is quite a shock not only for her but for him. A part of her wonders if he had known she was pregnant before. Somehow she doubts it. She doubts she could keep anything from him.

He finally joins her in the kitchen and gives her a tired smile. His eyes look a bit red, and she knows why. So she doesn't mention it, and pulls a loaf of bread from her counter and places onto the kitchen isle. Giving him what she hopes is a rueful smirk she says, "I hope you don't mind peanut butter and jelly. I haven't had much time for a grocery run in the last few days."

"Understandable." He smiles back and nods adding, "It's one of my favorites, anyways."

She makes herself busy grabbing jars and a knife and sets to work. It's not much of a dinner, but then again she wasn't expecting company either. Once finished, she asks him to grab a couple of glasses from the cabinet behind him, and places their sandwiches on two plates, setting them at the small table. She returns to the kitchen for some milk and pours them a couple glasses.

They both take a seat, eating in silence a couple of moments before, she can't stand it any longer and asks, "Where are you staying?"

Robin swallows the bite he'd been chewing, and replies, "I hadn't thought about that yet, honestly. The last thing we were waiting on was the pixie dust, and once Tink and Leroy's men procured enough, well let's just say I jumped in our car, and followed it until I reached the end."

"Did you even pack anything?"

He shakes his head slightly. "No."

Oh. So he just got in the car and left. The thought warms her heart more than she'd like to admit, and also makes her sad, knowing the desperation he must have felt to not take any more time to get to her.

"You can stay here."

The words leave her mouth before she even has time to think about them. They surprise her as much as they do him.

"Are you sure?"

Ridiculously enough, she is sure and she nods, popping the final bite of her sandwich into her mouth. Once she's finished, she narrows her eyes at him playfully and tells him, "I have a spare bedroom and I trust you. I don't know how or why, but I do. This connection I feel hard to explain."

"You don't have to explain it. I feel it too."

She is quiet for a few minutes, her mind ticking over and absorbing their situation. Her extreme exhaustion is making her a little reckless or perhaps it is just her hormones, but all of a sudden she just knew she should be with him. He takes her hand lying on the table and threads his fingers through hers. There is a calmness to him that makes her feel safe. The feel of his thumb caressing her hand sends a shiver down her back, and butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he looks up at her with those blue eyes, and soft dimpled smile.

They stare at one another for several heartbeats, until a wide yawn startles Regina. Flushing, she covers the yawn with the back of her hand. Robin chuckles, and tells her perhaps they should both get some rest for the night.

Making quick work, they clean up their plates, and Regina shuts off the lights behind them. Reaching into the bassinet to pick up the baby who's just beginning to stir, it's been a while since Regina fed her, she knows she must be hungry, and probably needs changing too.

She invites Robin upstairs with her, telling him she'll show him where he'll be sleeping and gives him a tour of the place.

"It's small but it's better than sleeping in a car," she tells him as they walk out of the room and into the hall. She opens a door on their right and flips on the light. "Here's the bathroom. There are plenty of towels if you'd like to take a shower before bed."

"Thank you, Regina."

He gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. She wants to tell him not to worry. That the woman he loves will be back soon, but she doesn't know that. She doesn't like to give out false hope, so instead she gives him her own smile and reaches up placing her hand on his cheek that tells him to not give up just yet. They'll get through it together. She clings to this thought with all she has.

Robin takes her hand in his and kisses her palm. His lips are soft and warm, and she's hypnotized by the feel of them. She gives a nod down the hall. "Wren and I will be down there if you need anything."

"Alright, I'm sure I'll be fine. Get some rest."

"You too."

"Regina."

She turns back around, Wren is starting to grow a bit restless and his eyes go from the baby to hers. "If you need any help, I mean," Robin sighs and then says, "I am here if you want any help."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it. Also, thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Big hugs/kisses/thanks to OutlawQueenLuvr for giving this a quick beta. Love ya, lady. ;)**_

* * *

It's the eerie quiet that slowly drags Regina out of sleep. Usually, she's woken up by her daughters cries, resonating out of the baby monitor, but this morning it appears her two-week-old newborn is letting her enjoy a few extra hours of slumber. Regina stretches lazily, yawns and blinks back remaining drowsiness. As her eyes open more fully, she suddenly realizes, no, remembers yesterday, the knock on her door, and –

"Wren!"

Throwing the covers off and bouncing out of bed, she flies to the baby's room and is almost physically ill when she sees the crib is empty.

No.

No, no, no.

He wouldn't.

She is down the stairs in no time at all. Running into the living room, practically tripping over her own feet as she finds it empty. Spinning on her heel, she bolts across the hall, bursts into the kitchen and is greeted by the sight of Robin standing at the counter, Wren asleep in his arms.

She's somewhat relieved, but still frantic enough to croke out, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm sorry," he looks taken aback and then shakes his head, a look of apology claims his features, "I was on my way down to make breakfast for us, and when I looked in on her, she was wide awake. I thought I'd tend to her until you woke or until she got hungry, but she fell asleep again." He sighs and steps over to her. "I apologize, I should've told you."

Regina's knees seem to buckle with the flood of relief washing over her. She drops into a chair and realizes that no matter how much she believes in the man standing in front of her, within some recess of the back of her mind there's still doubt. Not of him, but of the danger lurking behind her missing memories. She hunches over and drops her head in between her legs, feeling more than a little nauseous.

Seeing her struggle with the situation, Robin drops gently to his knees in front of her, he cradles a sleeping Wren in his arms. "I'm sorry, I truly never meant to upset you." Her expression softens, he notices and tracks her eyes as she follows his thumb tenderly brushing against their daughter's downy hair. She's mesmerized by him, no longer has that scared look on her face that she had when she first entered the kitchen.

"I know. It's alright, I'm just..."

"You don't have to explain, Regina. I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. As much as I wish it weren't the case, I'm still as much of a stranger to you as our little one here." He breathes out a sigh and gives her a sad crooked smile. "Trust takes time, and I know I'll have to earn that trust again. That's not something I take lightly."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Now, how about I cook you that breakfast, hm? Are you hungry?"

"I am actually." She looks down and notices that she's still very much in her pajamas. Her white cotton tank top that's more see through than not, and a pair of cotton shorts. Her face heats but she pushes the redness back and tries not to make a big deal of it. "Breakfast would be lovely."

"Fantastic. Now, I'll give this little one to you," he says, carefully handing the baby to her. "Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Robin?"

He pauses before standing. "Yes?"

"Thank you for looking after us."

"I've got lots of experience looking after you, love." The term of endearment sounds familiar, like he's said it a hundred or more times before. But she still can't remember. "Nothing will ever change that. And well, having this little one here, makes it that much more rewarding."

* * *

Robin joins Regina and the baby in the living room later in the evening. He put in a call to Emma earlier that morning, informing her that he found Regina, that she was safe, and explained the situation to her. Everything that is, except for Wren. He can't explain why, but his Wren is something he wants to have between himself and Regina for now. And he most definitely does not want the wrong person hearing word about his infant daughter.

Robin spoke with Henry and Roland. Assuring them their mother was fine, and would be coming home soon. Henry was understandably upset not being able to speak to her, but Robin explained that now wasn't the best time for her, perhaps give her a little while to get used to the idea. He spends the day talking with Regina, just chatting and holding his daughter. He tells her about Storybrooke and the people there. Their boys and the people who think of her as family. As she tells him about waking up alone with nothing but her ID, a home address and bank account to guide her way, Robin begins to frown.

How is it that all this was here waiting for her? Then he realizes that whomever did this to Regina has to be close by. Perhaps, has even been watching her the entire time. He suddenly feels very very vulnerable.

Perhaps, they should rethink their plan and head back to Storybrooke?

Regina hands him a mug of coffee and joins him on the couch to watch the baby, laying on his lap and kicking his hands with her tiny feet.

Robin beams at Wren and gently brings the subject around to what's been weighing on him heavily for the last half hour.

"Regina, I think we might want to think about relocating elsewhere." As her eyebrows raise he adds, "think about it for a moment." He takes a deep breath and continues on. "You disappear, and you wake to find yourself in a town with no memories, no one who knows you, but this other life is conveniently arranged?"

Regina frowns at that, but waits patiently for Robin to continue.

"Which means whoever did this to you knows what they are doing. If they went to all that trouble, I doubt they'd be far behind." His hand is on her knee, not sure if it's for her reassurance or his own.

"So you think someone's been watching me this entire time?" A mixture of shock and fear shows on her face, but she hides it well, and reaches out for Wren whom he helps place in her arms.

"I think it's not out of the realm of possibilities," he tells her honestly. He doesn't want her to be frightened but at the same time, this is a real and true threat they could be facing. She reaches across the space between them and takes his hand. Robin is quiet for some time. His eyes are fixed on the baby in her arms. "Which is why I think we should leave."

She chuckles darkly at the situation, because it's ridiculous. This is all so damn ridiculous. "And go where?"

"Home."

Regina's eyes widen. "But I thought you said it could be dangerous?" Her face is conflicted, and she gets up, walks over to the bassinet, placing the baby into it. "I don't even know anyone. What if they want answers that I don't have?" She's getting upset now, and is making an unsuccessful attempt trying to calm herself.

"I did say that, but staying here, we are vulnerable to whoever did this to you. At least back at home, we have some sort of protection."

"What protection is that?"

"There's Emma, my men, and your family."

Her arms cross in front of her. The problem is, she can't remember any of them. Family or not, that means nothing to her at the moment. She pinches the bridge of her nose and blinks back tears glistening in her eyes. "Why is this happening to me, Robin?"

He's on his feet and standing in front of her before she knows it. Taking her by the shoulders, his wonderful blue eyes find hers and he tells her, "I don't know, love, but we will find the person responsible. I promise we will get your memories back."

"Was I so horrible that I somehow deserved this?" She whispers, hadn't meant to say that, but it just tumbles out before she can stop herself.

"Hey," he cups her cheeks in his palms. "You most certainly did not deserve this. You are a hero, Regina," he tells her, with so much passion and confidence she almost believes him.

Tears start spilling down her cheeks and she sniffs, looks down and rubs them away. "I'm sorry," she mutters, stepping slightly out of his grasp, and looks over at her daughter. "I shouldn't cry, in case Wren needs me."

He hooks his finger under her chin and brings her gaze back to his.

"Regina, cry. I'll look after you both." So certain and calm. For seconds more, she tries to reign it in, but the affectionate caress of his thumb on her jaw and the conviction she sees in his eyes opens the floodgates. She practically collapses into his arms, sobbing hard but almost silently. The stress and loneliness raw and so very close to the surface.

She's been so strong for so long, and in true Regina Mills form, didn't show any outward signs of stress, besides an aura of sadness. He knows that she has skillfully hidden her feelings, just as she did in the Enchanted Forest a little over two years ago, but he can see them. He's always seen them.

Robin guides her over to her couch and settles her there, urges her to lean against him, and she does. Tenses at first, but then relaxes into his embraces. When she finally falls asleep, he checks on Wren, but she's just as equally conked out as her mother. Pressing a soft kiss to her brow, he leaves her, joins Regina again on the sofa. She barely stirs as he sits down. Glancing over at the baby one more time, assured she is still peacefully asleep, he allows himself rest as well.

Regina wakes, curled up in Robin's arms. Deciding that this is an opportunity too good to waste, she makes the most of it and stays put, relishing in the feeling of being wrapped up in his warm arms. They'll talk later about leaving. She's already made her decision. He's right. They need to go somewhere else.

Not fifteen minutes later, Wren wakes, demanding attention. Regina untangles herself reluctantly from Robin, and goes to collect the baby, taking her upstairs to change and feed her.

A little later, when Wren's cries get louder and louder, Robin is torn away from his restless sleep. He drags his hand over his face and tunes into the sound coming up from Regina's room. He rises quickly and he moves across the room and up the stairs, Robin knocks on her door, and when he hears Regina's soft voice telling him to come in, he doesn't hesitate.

She's sleep ruffled and is walking around, the baby whimpering against her chest. He stops in front of Regina and looks down at their daughter.

"Why don't you let me hold her? You can shut your eyes for a while longer, yeah?" he asks her, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. "I'll stay right here with her, you don't have to worry."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Regina says to him, adding, "I just ... I guess it's more difficult than I thought, letting her go."

"But you're not letting her go, Regina. I'm not talking her anywhere." He gives a tilt of his head in the direction of the chair in the corner of her room. "I'll be right there with her."

Regina nods and he gently takes Wren from her mother's arms, tugging her blanket with her.

She runs her hand over the baby's head, and looks up at Robin with a half smile. "I'm being ridiculous, I know."

"No, you're not. You're being her mother." Feeling bold Robin leans down and kisses her cheek. When he pulls back her eyes meet his and she swallows visibly. "Now go lie down. I'll wake you when she's hungry."

Regina smiles at him gratefully now, because she is finally going to get some sleep. She trusts Robin, she knows that, but for so long she's had this idea in her mind that she would be all alone, and him being here, helping her, it's another idea entirely. However, she likes it more and more. Especially when she can still feel the way his lips felt against her cheek and the way her heart fills when he holds their daughter like he's doing now.

Wren looks up at her father and Robin smiles down at her. He thinks he sees a grin on her face, even though she is still far too young, but he sees it there nonetheless.

Robin moves to the rocking chair with Wren in his arms. He rarely takes his eyes from her. Especially right now, late at night with Regina so near, Robin is experiencing a moment of complete disbelief that this baby girl is his - theirs. His and Regina's. Though he wishes he could rewrite these last few months to be with Regina, be there for Wren's birth, he cannot forsake what he has now.

They are both safe and healthy, and they are all together.

As Wren's steel blue eyes gaze up at him, Robin watches her. He rocks her, tells her stories about her brothers. She chews on her tiny hand, and Robin tells her how she already reminds him of her mother. And unbeknownst to him, Regina is listening as he begins to lull their daughter to sleep with tales of the Enchanted Forest, whispering to her that she's a real princess, how he fell in love with her beautiful mother, and although their love story isn't the way most fairy tales begin, they found their happy ending together.

Not too long later, Robin opens his eyes slowly and looks over at Regina. She is sound asleep. He grins. He loves the peaceful look on her face as she sleeps. Tomorrow they will pack and head back to Storybrooke and hopefully find the answers they seek.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone. Thank you to my amazing beta_,_ _la-la kate,_ for her extreme patience with my struggle over past/present tense. I swear my other stories will never stray from past tense again. ;) Having said that, I did play with the story after getting it back, so any mistakes are all mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Regina watches from the front porch as Robin settles their bags into the SUV in the driveway. The back door of the vehicle closes with a dull thud, and then he's there stepping away from the Dodge and towards the house, Robin's eyes meet hers a gentle smile on his lips as he climbs the steps in her direction.

"Ready?" he asks her, as he draws closer to her.

It's cold outside, and she wraps her arms around herself, nods with a sigh not trusting her voice.

Even after these last couple days, no matter how hard Regina tries to convince herself that it is merely her imagination, something stills niggles in the back of her mind. Her stomach has been in knots from the moment she agreed to leave, and as much as she wants to ignore it, the word _trap_ keeps lingering in the back of her mind.

The situation is a harsh reminder of how quickly things are about to change and her absolute and unquestioning faith in the man before her will be pushed to the very limits. As Robin had so succinctly put it, she isn't alone anymore.

The thought is as uplifting as it is terrifying.

His hands are on her arms, rubbing up and down to warm them, and perhaps to sooth her jangled nerves as well. "Is the little one all ready?"

"Bundled up and fast asleep in her car seat," Regina's voice is quiet but much steadier than she expected.

He looks down at her with that dimpled smile that tugs mercilessly at her heart. "And her mother?"

"I think so."

"Don't worry, love." Robin pulls her forward a bit, and places a kiss on her brow. "We'll figure this out together. And I happen to know of two very excited boys that are looking forward to seeing you."

Regina's eyes fall to the floor between them.

A concerned frown adorns his brow, and he tilts her chin up gently, his hands palming the sides of her face tangling lightly into her hair. "What is it?"

Regina lets out a small sigh, and then studies him for a moment. There was something vaguely familiar in his question, but it is difficult to put her finger on exactly what it is. Perhaps it is his tone, concerned and knowing, yet gentle and searching. He knows her so well, she thinks and she wishes she could say the same. She licks her lips, nervously Regina admits, "I just don't want to disappoint them." She looks away again, and can hear his sigh.

"Regina."

"I won't remember," She gathers her courage and looks up at him adding, "I won't remember my own son."

"You will, Regina," he promises, placing another kiss to her brow.

This time it is not he that pulls her into his arms, but it's her that seeks him, and Robin galdy wraps his arms around her. They stand there for a moment, while she draws strength and warmth from him before they set off.

* * *

It has only been two hours into their journey when Wren decides she's had enough of her car seat, kicking her legs and gnawing on her tiny hand, turning her head from side to side, starting to get factitious. Her soft mews turning into great loud cries, demanding Regina's attention in hopes of being cuddled in her mother's arms. Their hope of getting to Storybrooke before night fall is starting to look dim. They had meant to leave early, but deciding what would stay, and what to leave behind, was harder than Regina imagined.

She imagined once she left, there was no coming back, and there are things she was not leaving behind. Packing for herself was easy, but for her daughter, there was just so much. A blanket, clothes, diapers, wipes... essentials. She couldn't take the crib, but did she take the pack 'n play? It doubled as a crib, so yes she would need that. Car seat, obviously. The white bunny the nurses gave her the day she was born, Wren's first toy. Regina's pregnancy book she poured her soul into, kept memories, and Wren's baby book.

She's being sentimental, she knows, but she can't help it and Robin doesn't complain. He even encourages her to take things. Needless to say, it had been late afternoon by the time Regina was ready to go.

"There's a town up ahead not far," Robin tells her, his eyes darting from the road, to the mirror looking back at Regina who had climbed in the back a moment ago to sit beside her daughter. "We could stop and get something to eat and rest a bit?"

Smiling her thanks, she gives him a nod. "That would be great, thank you."

A few minutes later, Robin pulls the SVU into the parking lot of a small cafe, as he did, Regina reaches into Wren's car seat and picks her up, whispering words of apologies to her, _she knows she's hungry_, and _she's so sorry_.

"I'm going to feed her before we go in," Regina's soft voice carries up from the back seat.

Robin swallows, tells her of course, and he focuses his attention out the window. "Did you want me to wait outside?"

Regina's rich chuckle fills the car. "I'm sure there's nothing you haven't seen already."

He can't help it, his lips pull up at that at the wash of emotion the memory evoked, and Robin closes his eyes for moment and then opens them again to peer up in the mirror before quickly looking forward once again. He is sorely tempted to look back, to share the moment between mother and daughter, but he can't help it, he feels out of place. Eyes still fixed out the window, he replies, "But if it would make you more comfortable?"

"Well I'm fine," she assures, holding her daughter close as she nurses. Without the warmth of the heater from the car, the inside becomes a bit chilly, and she takes Wren's blanket from the car seat, covering her with it. She leans back into the soft leather and sighs. "How much farther do we have to go?"

"Not too long, another four hours or so," he tells her.

Regina waits for the baby to drink her fill, her tiny hand is settled against her chest finally perfectly content, and her eyes begin to fall shut as her belly fills. Regina ran her hand over her daughter's hair smoothing it down.

"Did we plan for her?" At his raised brow she clarifies, "Did we ever talk about have a family?"

Regina imagines she would have wanted one. Can't imagine not wanting to experience pregnancy, or having a child with Robin. They must have wanted one, but she has no recollection. She smiles as his eyes look away from the mirror a moment before they glance back up and meet hers. He's been watching their daughter, and Regina finds she really doesn't mind.

Robin clears his throat. "Honestly, we hadn't. Once Marian returned with Emma, there was so much to sort out. Making sure she was settled in this new land, taking the time to make sure Roland understood that just because his mother and father were not together didn't mean we all weren't a family. It wasn't until a couple weeks before you disappeared that things had settled down. In that time, it was all I could do to find the right moment to propose to you."

Regina smiles widely, he hasn't told her he had proposed, but it makes sense given all they've been through together, but the way he says it, _waiting for the right moment. _She wonders if that moment ever came and her smile turns curious. "But you never got the chance?"

Robin shifts uncomfortably in his seat but then smiles. It is dazzling and changes his face remarkably. "I did, actually. The very night before you vanished."

Astonished, Regina stares at the man before her, but quickly gathered her wits. "I said, yes."

A flash of hurt passes across Robin's face just briefly, and his voice is a bit more of a whisper when he confirms, "You did."

Regina nods but her eyes flick towards the baby. "It's not your fault, Robin." She has no memory, no recollection but she knows this to be true.

Looking at Regina, he raises his brow. "I hope you're right."

Regina nodded. "I am."

Robin smiled again and Regina found herself smiling in return.

"Thank you, Regina." He turns in his seat so he can see her fully. Not just an image in the mirror, and tells her, "While we may not have planned for her, I would have been just as ecstatic to learn of our daughter, as I was a few days ago. I've always wanted a family with you."

Robin's revelations knock her breath from her, she can't help this feeling… she can't put a name to it, but simply describe it as a deep affection for him. Their tie to one another reaches far and wide – pass time and memory loss, it seems.

Regina shakes her head chuckling lightly. How is he so perfect? "I hope you know what you're getting into. I can be a bit stubborn, and I have a feeling our daughter here won't be much different."

Robin nods gravely. "Yes, well I wouldn't have it any other way." Tearing his gaze away from his two loves, he eyes the diner ahead and gestures with a quick nod. "How about we get you some dinner?"

Regina follows his gaze and nods. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

As she stares, out the window for several minutes, she takes the time to try and familiarize the town. She remembers the welcome sign of Storybrooke, it drifting past her mind's eye, and somewhere in the background she hears the echo of Robin's voice as he told her they were here. They were home. She pictures his warm eyes and soft smile, and can almost feel the gentle touch of his hand on her cheek from earlier that morning. His reassurance is what grounds her and keep her from telling him to turn around.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she checks the time on her phone. It is nearly eleven. Robin called her family earlier, told them they would be in late, and would meet them in the morning so Regina could settle in before the added pressure of 'meeting' everyone. She suppresses another sigh, she is grateful for Robin.

She tries to turn her thoughts elsewhere, but his handsome face came into her mind each time.

Robin.

She is hesitant of what tomorrow will bring, and knows there is nothing she can do about it, and yet she pictures herself with him beside her and her anxiety lifts. She knows how he feels about her. He holds nothing back. He is still madly in love with _his_ Regina, and she wants to be this woman. Wants to be the one he's in love with. And even though she's never given voice to her thoughts, that didn't mean her feelings aren't there as well. She can see herself falling so easily for him. She takes a deep breath and allows herself to admit she already is falling for him. Only, isn't that the point? To break the spell on her memory required True Love's kiss, as he says.

They sit quietly as he drives through the town, and Robin studies the woman sitting beside him. She glances at him as well and for the first time he notices some of the light in her eyes has returned. She no longer seems as fearful as she once was. He smiles at her.

"Are you alright?"

She returns his smile and shrugs. "Yes, I was just thinking about us."

Robin's eyes widen and then he chuckles. "And what about us, Milady, are you thinking?" He smiles at her warmly, but a knot of sadness forms in his middle as vivid memories of the days after her disappearance resurface. He pushes his fears aside, reminding himself that she's here. Right here beside him, and she's not going anywhere.

She gives him a small smile. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that… I'm glad you found us."

Robin reaches across the space between them and covers her hand with his. "Me too."

Regina feels a lump form in her throat, and blinks back the burn of tears. "You're a good man, I can see how she... how I... fell for you." She can see the hope in his eyes. Can see how he's taking her words to heart, and he looks at her like a man so incredibly in love with the woman she wishes she were. She can't give him her though, and it pains her to see it, so she changes the subject quickly. "Okay, then. Tell me." she gives him a sideways smirk, and looks out at the houses that are passing them by. "Does this town have a decent place to get coffee?"

He laughs. "Well we have Granny's Diner, where more often than not get your coffee, and more often than not, _always_ manage to find something wrong with it. Personally, I think it's the way you and Granny bond. You tell her the coffee is rubbish and she tells you she's not forcing you to drink it." His face twists into a wry grin. "It's a love/hate kind of relationship. You'll find out soon enough, I imagine. Though, I'm sure she'll be a bit more understanding, what with your memories being momentarily absent."

She chuckles out loud at that thought, at the woman she was before.

He slows the SUV, pulling into the driveway of a very _very_ large home. Her face must be giving her away and he confirms her suspicions. "We're home." She takes in the darkened house, watches as Robin put the car in park and turns off the engine, then turned back to her and leaning back, he studies her face.

She is still looking away when she says with a smile, "You're staring."

"Hmmm. I know. But you're going to have to forgive me, Regina." She turns to him and their looks hold. "I can't pretend what a relief it is to have you home." He is still staring at her, his eyes light pools of love and anxiety. Robin huffed out a breath. "So, how about I get the little one, and then once we get inside, I'll give you the grand tour."

Regina chuckles. "There's not only a tour but a grand tour, huh?"

"Indeed. One that befits a beautiful, yet willfully stubborn Queen." He reaches across the barrier between them and takes his hand in hers, and squeezes. Her small fingers are wrapped around his larger hand and his fingers clasp hers protectively. It signifies so much. All of a sudden Regina realizes that this is the only thing that matters to her, getting her – their family back together.

As they exit the car, Robin opens the backseat door to get Wren's car seat, and finds to his surprise that she is wide awake, and looking all around her. Robin chuckles down at her, "Hello there little one. How long have you been up?" He places a small kiss upon her brow and her little eyes widen, her hands reaching up in excitement to see him. Their eyes never leaving one another's he tells her, "Just as soon as we get inside I'll get you out of this infernal contraption, my darling. For now let's leave you nice and tucked in, alright?"

Releasing the seat from its harness, Robin gently lifts Wren out of the car. Regina is standing behind him. A soft smile tugging at her lips, as she follows him to the door. Unlocking the door, he steps in first to turn on the light for them.

Her breath catches as she steps into the entrance. It's even bigger than it looks on the outside.

He hasn't taken his eyes off her and still smiling happily, he indicates a room just off the entranceway. "This way, it's warmer in here."

The room, although not too large is – in her eyes – perfect. It spoke of a classic style, very much a reflection of its owner, and in keeping with the age of the house. There was a large stone fireplace on the far wall, tall sash windows, with curtains pulled closed.

Seeing the home –her home- sends a sharp pang to her middle but she stamps down the sensation and muses idly if she will see it through the eyes of her former self. She hopes so.

Turning towards him, she smiles. "It's big."

He nods with a rueful grin, as he looked around the room. "Yes well, you always liked to be comfortable."

Regina laughs softly, her brows knitting together she teases, "I think this qualifies as a bit more than just 'comfortable.'"

He grins, setting the car seat on the ground he kneels down to unbuckle the baby. "As someone who slept in the forest for most of his life, I certainly can't argue with that. Would you like me to make you something? Water or tea, perhaps something to eat? I could fix you something…" His words tumble over one another.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

Robin reaches into the seat and picks up Wren, cradling her in his arms he watches her as his little daughter looks around at the unfamiliar room. "How about that tour?" he suggests turning and smiling at Regina as she follows behind him.

He takes her through the downstairs. The kitchen is first, which is for the most part, completely spotless. He admits that he and Roland have been meeting Henry, or Marian at Granny's for most of their meals. Then they head into the laundry room, where there is unwashed laundry piled up on top of the washer. Robin gives her a sheepish smirk and tells her he'll get right to that in the morning. A smile of her own tugs at her lips, but instead she pulls it back and nods in a most serious fashion.

Robin leads them upstairs, the baby starts to hiccup, and Robin lifts her up in his arms so her head is resting on his shoulder, softly patting the her back. He's such a natural with her, she thinks. Regina's attention shifts as he shows her Roland's room. A small bed with a jungle comforter, books, tiny cars, and stuffed animals litter the floor. Robin then leads her to Henry's room. There are no toys in this room, but there are books. Lots of books. Robin tells her Henry's been working with Belle for a while now. Pouring over everything they could on magic and curses. She nods, and blinks back tears that have sprung to her eyes. She swallows them back, and curses herself for letting her emotions get to her, but she's only given birth three weeks ago and she can't help the hormones that still have a hold of her. She lingers there, notices a picture of her and the boy Robin says is her son. Her fingertips tracing over the frame, and she thinks they look happy.

Regina turns to him, and he gives her a soft smile. He holds out his hand and she takes it. Lacing their fingers together he walks them into another room.

"And here we have…" he pauses, seeming to stumble over the word.

Regina takes pity on the poor tongue tied man and finishes for him, "Our room?"

Robin chuckles and bites his bottom lip. He looks down at the ground before meeting her eyes. "Yes, that'd be it."

She shakes her head, and begins to wonder around the room. She lets out a low whistle as she takes a step into her closet. "I'll say one thing," her voice calls from far inside adding, "I have fabulous taste in shoes."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: A big thank you to my amazing beta _Galxychld -_who is managing to juggle four of my stories at once- bless her endless supply of patience for me and my story ADD. Also a thank you to my followers, I love all your comments and guesses as to what might have happened to Regina -though one of you already got it right. Good for you, you clever dear! And no, I won't tell you who the right person was either. ;) Okay, ready for more?

* * *

Robin sets up the pack n' play next to the bed, while Regina showers, and Wren sleeps blissfully unaware on the bed, pillows all around her. He glances back to the baby every now and then, knowing she is still too small to roll on her own, especially the great lengths it would take to get to the side of the bed, but still he worries.

He runs a hand through his hair, looking around, wondering what else there is to be done. The car is unloaded, and their bags are for the most part unpacked.

He keeps watch over the baby. His eyes drift from the bathroom door to their daughter. She's dressed in a white sleeper with yellow and purple hearts, her face soft and angelic in repose, her little rosebud mouth making small sucking motions. He smiles down at his daughter, remembering a few days ago, when Regina brought her downstairs and he realized he was a father once again. The moment Regina placed her in his arms, he'd fallen in love. In that moment he'd made a deep and everlasting connection with this little girl and there was nothing to be done about it. Just like her mother, she had stolen his heart.

Gently stroking her, he barely touches the soft fair curls on her head and her tiny shell like ear. It is wondrous. The baby jumps in her sleep, throwing her tiny arms out to the side. Robin jerks his hand back, not wanting to wake her. So instead, he sits up, and stares at the small babe that now owns his heart.

He looks up at the sound of Regina's light chuckle. "You'll wake her up if you're not careful."

She's standing in the doorway, towel drying her long wet hair. She's wearing a light gray t-shirt and cotton pants. Definitely not what he's used to her wearing to bed, but she looks just as beautiful. Softer, a bit younger perhaps? Some of the innocence lost so long ago to the Evil Queen? Robin swallows, and takes a deep breath.

"Thanks for watching her. She should sleep peacefully for a few hours now."

"Well then, I suggest we do the same."

She yawns, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, then chuckles. "I won't argue with that."

He nods his head. "Do you need anything?"

Regina looks around the room, her lips pursed in thought, and then a moment later she shakes her head. "Nothing I can think of."

"Good." Silence reigns again for a time. Robin isn't quite sure what to do. For all intents and purposes they're still together, but he's not sure of the boundaries between them. They are parents to a new baby, and yet her lost memories keep them from the intimacy they so very much wish to share. However, he vows to himself to be patient, to give her time and not push before she's ready. To Robin, it feels almost like falling in love with her all over again.

It's very late and they have a big day ahead of them. He decides he should go.

He stands up and looks over at her as she picks up their daughter, gently placing her into her makeshift crib, stroking her cheek and tucking the blanket around her. "Regina, I'll let you get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She was looks at him, thoroughly perplexed. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I thought I'd take Henry's bed for the night, and let you have this room."

She sits on the bed. "That's very sweet of you, but..."

"But what?"

She hesitates, biting her lower lip and twining her fingers together nervously. "Stay with me? I don't want you to go, unless you don't want to stay." She is confused. He loves her, and at the end of the day they're a family. So why would he want to leave? "Do you…_want_ to go?" Regina asks, looking down at her hands. She is not aware of the plaintive note in her voice, but Robin is, and he feels a warmth suffuse his body.

However, because he has vowed not to push her, and because he is honestly not really sure what she means by that, he clarifies. "You want me to stay?"

She lifts her head and looks at him. "Am I asking too much?"

"Of course not. Shall I stay until you fall asleep or do you want me here all night?"

"All night."

Attempting to hide his pleased smile, he tells her, "All right then. I'm just going to change for bed."

"Okay." She smiles back at him as she turns to pull the covers back on the bed, sinking down into the mattress, and turning on her side to face Wren's crib.

Robin grabs a pair of flannel pants and shirt from the dresser, and makes his way to the bathroom. Making quick work of brushing his teeth, he takes off his slacks and sweater, and dresses before he quietly makes his way out of the bathroom. Shutting off the light near the dresser, he climbs into bed, facing her back. He instantly hates the gap between them, and wishes with everything he is that he can close the distance between them. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Night," she mumbles, and then does something he never expects; pushing back on the mattress, she moves until she is right up against his chest. "Is this okay?" her voice is barely a whisper, and Robin thinks if he had been breathing he would have missed it.

"Very." Regina relaxes then, and Robin sighs; he can't help it any longer. His arm wraps around her, holding her close, and closes his eyes. Holding her and sleeping next to her makes him happier than he can describe. Tears burn in his eyes, and he shudders out a deep exhale. Regina is safe, and she is lying in his arms, while his beautiful healthy infant daughter sleeps peacefully beside them. Nothing can be better.

It takes only a matter of moments for Regina's breathing to slow and for her to grow heavy in his arms. He smiles when he hears the deep, even breathing that means she is asleep. Pulling her tightly against him, he nuzzles into the back of her neck. He has every intention of savoring the moment, of lying awake to hold her as she sleeps in his arms for the first time in so very long, but he is almost as tired as she is, and before he can stop himself, his eyes close and he joins her in deep restful sleep.

* * *

It is early when she wakes, and the warmth from Robin as he sleeps peacefully behind her sends a jolt through her heart. She wants to linger here with him if given the choice, but nature calls, and she also has to get up and prepare to meet her family. They aren't due until after ten, so she attempts to slide gently from his arms, but he must have been awake too, because he raises his head, his voice rough and cloudy with sleep as he says, "Time to get up, yeah?"

Regina sighs, melting back into his arms. Just a moment longer, she thinks, and closes her eyes. "I want to have Wren and myself ready before everyone gets here." Robin yawns while nodding, and rubs a hand over his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a very long while," he admits, not ashamed in the least that having her close brings him comfort. "Thank you."

She raises a hand and places it on his cheek, softly caressing over the stubble with her thumb. "I know you miss her."

"Very much so," he says, and blinks away tears that form so quickly.

Their gazes lock, lost in one another, and Regina is surprised by how much she wants him to kiss her. Oh, how she's falling for him. So hard and so quick it steals her breath away.

He hovers over her; he wants to kiss her so desperately. He needs her so much; to feel those beautiful lips against his once more. As eyes search his, a small coy smile tugs at her lips, and he thinks she'll let him. Just as he starts to close the distance between them, and her lips part slightly in anticipation, a shattering cry fills the silence of the room, and Robin chuckles.

"It appears you're wanted, milady." Regina sighs, the moment between them gone, and she eases out of his hold to attend to their daughter.

Robin rises with her, and announces he'll be downstairs, seeing what he can cook up for breakfast.

* * *

Once the baby has been fed and changed, Regina decides to take her downstairs to see what kind of breakfast Robin has managed to make for them.

In the kitchen she finds him at the table with a cup of juice for her, cup of coffee for him, and some muffins. He stands and holds out his hand for her, which she gladly takes, drawing her to the table and pulling out a chair for her. "Good morning. I'm afraid we are a bit low on groceries. However, it seems that we've been left a gift."

He gestures to the basket of muffins, and holding out his arms offers to take the baby while she eats. She hands Robin the fidgeting bundle, and Wren snuggles in and nuzzles at Robin's front. He gently rubs her tiny back, and she sighs and blinks sleepily against her father's chest.

Regina smiles as she watches the tender tableau, and then takes a sip of juice. "It's perfect." Taking another sip, she places her cup on the table. She breaths in deeply, and adds, "Though, you drinking coffee when I can't is really not fair, you know." She arches a teasing brow in his direction.

Robin's brows furrow. "But I thought… You had a cup at the diner last night?"

"Oh well, that was decaf," she states, and at his look of mild confusion, she adds, "It's a milder version of coffee. The stronger stuff is not really advised when you're nursing," she tells him, grabbing a muffin and sniffing it. Cranberry. Yum.

He nods and takes a seat next to her. "Well then, I shall procure this 'decaf' coffee for you tonight when I go out for more provisions."

"That's very sweet of you."

He throws her a gentle smile, and they finish eating in companionable silence, Robin managing to keep Wren calm and contented against him the entire meal. Regina is suitably impressed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asks her a short while later.

Regina takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and she nods once. "As I'll ever be."

He leaves her standing in the living room as he opens the door, and she can hear a murmur of greetings. Taking a deep breath, she steps into the foyer, and it's the young boy, Henry, who is first to spot her. He takes four quick steps and suddenly he is in her arms hugging her tightly. Regina hesitates for a moment, but putting her arms around him is so…natural.

"Mom!" he says, and Regina can hear the palpable relief there. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Regina!" Another pair of arms launches themselves around her legs. "Papa found you!"

"Hello, Roland," Regina chuckles and runs a hand through the young boy's dark locks.

Henry pulls away from Regina a bit. "You still don't remember do you?"

Regina gives a sad shake of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't."

She sees him blink back a few tears before he smiles at her bravely. "That's okay, Mom. We'll figure out a way to get them back. I lost mine once too, and you all found a way to get me to remember."

"Regina."

She looks up and into the warm eyes of a woman with raven hair in a pixie cut. "You must be Mary-Margaret."

The younger woman nods. It's been Snow more often, recently, but until Regina regains her memories, Mary-Margaret will be less confusing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Regina insists, giving her a small smile. "Glad Robin found me."

Mary-Margaret returns her smile. "We all are."

Robin invites everyone into the living room. He takes a seat beside Regina, Roland hops up into his lap, and once everyone settles in, he introduces everyone to Regina. She's already seen pictures of Henry, knows about Roland and Marian, and Mary-Margaret and David, so Emma is the most unfamiliar to her.

They all begin to break the awkwardness by sharing their stories, how they themselves and the town reacted when she'd gone missing.

Once they've finished, Regina recounts her story. About waking up in the hospital, the months alone, and how she mysteriously had a life all set up for her.

Robin can see intrigue in Emma's gaze, as Regina finishes with Robin bringing her back to town, and she asks, "So the entire time you lived in Boston, no one came to see you? No one claiming to be a friend or family?"

Regina shakes her head. "No, no one. Not until Robin. And the only friend I have there, we didn't meet until much later and she couldn't have anything to do with this... She's knows nothing about magic. She wouldn't have time what with her three kids and husband."

"I think it might be a good idea for me to check this place out, talk to some of the neighbors, and see what I can find."

"I'm not sure that would be very helpful. I've already spoken to every neighbor, and so have some of the most expensive private investigators in Boston."

"That may be but I have one thing they don't."

"And what's that?"

"The ability to tell when people are lying." Emma's smirk tells Regina not to doubt her, and the young woman adds, "Don't worry, this is something I'm good at. We'll find out what happened."

Regina sighs, she's not sure if she should be relieved by this or apprehensive. The thought of one of her neighbors watching her for the last seven months makes her skin crawl.

Robin lets out a breath, and taking Regina's hand, he threads their fingers together. It's time, she thinks, and as if he can read her thoughts, he gives her the barest of nods.

Mary-Margaret's voice fills the room. "Why do I feel like there is something you're both not telling us?"

Robin gives the former princess a half smile. She is more observant these days than ever she was. "Well, you see, Regina and I have something we'd like to share with all of you."

"Oh?" Mary-Margaret tilts her head, curious. Her eyes are bright when she asks Regina excitedly, "Have you... do you remember something?"

"Not exactly," Regina replies. She glances at Robin, who gives her an encouraging smile and squeeze of her hand. Here goes. She takes a deep breath. "When I woke up in the hospital in Boston, not only was I surprised to find my memories missing, there was also something else."

Everyone in the room glances at one another nervously.

"What is it, Mom?" Henry swallows, and sits up.

"Is something wrong?" Mary-Margaret asks.

Regina can tell everyone is jumping to the wrong conclusion and she jumps in, wanting to stay their fears. "No, nothing was wrong. In fact, it was great news. I was pregnant."

Mary-Margaret inhales sharply and covers her mouth. David and Robin share a knowing look of fatherly pride.

"But that would mean..." Henry begins, glancing back and forth between both Regina and Robin.

"You have a sister," Robin finishes for the lad, whose eyes go wide as does his smile.

The rest of the room erupts then. Mary-Margaret is the first on her feet, throwing her arms around Regina in a tight warm hug. Regina is understandably startled, but the unreserved happiness in action makes her smile.

"Oh, Regina, I'm so happy for you. When did you have her?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs." Regina's eyes drift up to the ceiling then back to the young man in front of her. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course I would!" Henry grins up at her.

Warmth infuses Regina's chest at his enthusiasm, and she's struck with a wave of sadness for them all. How much she's missed out on, how much they all have. It's truly not fair, and she feels a distinct wave of anger towards the one who's come between her and her family.

She pushes the negative aside for now, and focuses on the boy in front of her. "Give me just a few minutes, and I'll bring her down."

As Regina walks down the stairs with her tiny daughter, she notices Henry is smiling at her with a wide, wide grin, little Roland is practically jumping out of his shoes in excitement, and the other adults in the room look on with a mixture of shock and awe. She notices a new addition, a dark-haired man standing close to Emma, and realizes this must be the Killian Jones that Robin told her about. She nods to him, and he gives her a small smile.

It is Mary-Margaret and Henry who come to her first. Regina notices tears in the young woman's eyes as she admires the little one. "Oh, Regina," she breaths, "She's beautiful. Robin, she has your hair. Isn't that amazing?"

Regina finds Robin's gaze and they share a smile.

"Can I hold her?" Henry asks her.

"Sure," Regina tells him and she places the baby in the teenager's arms, while Mary-Margaret reminds him to cradle her head.

"I know, Grandma." He looks down at the still sleeping baby. "What's her name?"

Regina returns his smile. "Wren."

Robin takes a moment while Regina is occupied with Mary-Margaret, Henry, and Roland to refill their drinks. He rounds the corner heading for the kitchen, as David and Killian come towards him. They both stop in front of Robin.

Killian and David take turns shaking Robin's hand. "Congratulations, Robin," David tells him, clapping him on the shoulder. "She's a little beauty."

Killian, always the one with the smart quip, pipes up. "I bet that was a wee bit of a shocker."

Robin chuckles lightly, with a nod. "That's a bit of an understatement, mate, but Wren is a truly wonderful surprise."

"You could say that. I don't think I've ever seen Regina look so happy." David grins and Killian slaps him on the back.

"Aye, this calls for a proper toast," the former pirate says, pulling out his flask. "To you and finding your family, mate."

Robin thanks the man that he's grown to know over the last year and is proud to call a friend. Taking the flask from him he replies, _cheers_, before tipping it back.

* * *

Much later that afternoon, Emma and Killian take their leave. Emma has decided not to wait and leaves for Boston, just in case the person behind this gets wind that Regina has left. It goes without saying that Killian will accompany her. Henry insists on staying with Regina and Robin, which Regina doesn't mind in the least.

David is attempting to pull his wife from the baby, but Mary-Margaret isn't listening, she continues to babble happily at Wren, who is wide awake now and listening to her with rapt attention.

"We told Ashley we'd be back to get Neal an hour ago," he presses with an exaggerated sigh when she continues to speak to the baby.

"But David," Mary-Margaret pouts. "She's awake, and look at this face, she likes me." Mary-Margaret beams at David, then over at the baby's parents.

"That may be, but you have a son who probably would like some of your attention, too."

She makes a face at that and relents. She leans in and places a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Goodbye, Wren. I'll come see you soon, sweet girl."

Mary-Margaret stands and takes the baby over to Regina who has been watching then in amusement. "Regina, Robin if you ever need a babysitter..."

Robin chooses that moment to come into the room, Marian and Roland trailing behind. "We'll know exactly who to call on," he finishes for her with a smile.

After David and Mary-Margaret say their goodbyes, it's only Marian left. Regina smiles at her, wonders how their relationship had been before she left. Robin assures her they were very amicable, but there's something there, Regina is sure of it. Nothing malicious, or hateful, but something is there. She wonders if it has as much to do with Robin's relationship with her as it does with Roland's obvious affection for his almost stepmother.

Marian holds out her hand for Roland. "Come Roland, let's go meet Will and Tuck for a bit."

"Wait, I have a present for Wren." Roland holds something behind his back.

"Do you?" Robin directs him to the sofa to sit next to Regina.

Roland presents his stuffed monkey. "I want my sister to have this."

Surprised, Regina takes the stuffed animal from his outstretched arms. "Well, thank you. Are you sure?"

As he nods, Robin asks, "You won't be lonely without him?"

"Well, not no more because Regina is home. Now that she's here I won't need him to remind me of her. Monkey can protect Wren now."

Robin's chest is warmed with pride and he grins at his son. "That is very thoughtful, my boy."

Regina blinks back tears and tells him, "Thank you, sweetheart." She asks, "Would you like to hold her, Roland?"

Nodding vigorously, he asks, "Could I?"

"Of course." Regina beams at him.

"Sit against the back of the sofa," Robin tells him, and takes Wren from Regina and carefully lays her across Roland's lap, putting a pillow under the little boy's elbow to hold up the baby's head. "Be very still, she's still very little."

Roland is mesmerized by the infant in his arms. Wren looks up at his face and yawns widely, making Roland giggle. "I think she's sleepy."

"She sleeps a lot," Regina confirms.

Roland says, "I know, she's been asleep all day!"

Robin looks over Roland's head to catch Regina's attention. When she looks up, he winks at her, thinking about how much they would love for the baby to sleep all the time.

As soon as Wren's eyes close, and it is clear she is very much asleep, Marian says, "Roland, we'd better go."

"But I want to stay with Papa and Regina tonight." He looks between Robin and Marian. Regina sees it then, just a flash across Marian's face. Ah, then, not jealousy exactly, but perhaps…confusion…that her son holds another woman in the same esteem as herself.

Robin chuckles, and kneels down in front of his son. Ruffling his brown locks, Robin assures, "And you can stay with us, but right now you're going to go with your mum for a bit while Regina and I go see someone about getting Regina's memories back."

"Oh." Roland nods with understanding.

"So go with your mum, and I'll drop by later and pick you up."

Robin picks up the baby from her brother's lap, and helping the young lad off of the couch, he gives his son a kiss on the forehead.

Regina captures the young boy's attention before he turns to leave. "Thank you so much for the monkey, Roland. I'm sure she will love it."

"You're welcome, Regina." He beams, walking over to her and giving her a warm hug. "Bye." She echoes his goodbye as Roland runs out the door. Marian also bids them farewell, and Robin says he'll be there to pick up Roland before dinner time.

Finally, the house is quiet.

Robin sits down, cradling Wren in his arms, and gestures at the spot beside him. She smiles, and takes a seat next to him. Regina sighs. "That didn't go so bad."

"Could have been worse," Robin chuckles, and wraps an arm around her, adding, "Mary-Margaret could have actually tried to leave with Wren."

Regina laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I think this is one of my favorite chapters by far. Enjoy._

* * *

"Belle, Rumple, thank you both for coming." Robin opens the front door of their home and ushers his guests out of the cold winter weather. They had all had planned on meeting that evening, and Robin is still a bit apprehensive of the Imp's presence. However, if anyone can figure out what happened to Regina it was him. No matter how much he detests the very thought.

Belle is the first to speak, and she reaches for Robin's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm so happy you found Regina, Robin."

"Thank you," he tells her sincerely, before taking them into the living room where Regina sits with Henry and Wren.

"Well, well, well..." Rumple drawls, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips, as he takes in the sight of the baby in Regina's arms. "What have we here? A daughter, I take it?"

Robin's jaw clenches, but it is Regina who answers. "That's right. You must be Rumplestiltskin?"

Rumple raises a brow, and studies her for a moment. His hand lifts slightly, fingers moving as though tracing something in the air. "My, that _is _strong magic."

"So it is a curse?" Robin asks, moving over to Regina's side.

Smiling a curiously sly smile, the Imp replies, "Oh yes, I could sense it the moment we arrived. This isn't any run of the mill spell either; whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing."

Regina asks Henry to hold the baby for her, and she gets to her feet. "Can't you undo it?"

Surprise shows on his face at her words, and Rumple lets out a small chuckle. "Why do you think I can?"

Regina isn't sure why, but the man's smugness has her on edge, and she can't help it when she levels a challenging stare in his direction. "You're a powerful sorcerer, aren't you?"

He quirks one eyebrow and meets her glare head on. "I'm afraid that's not how magic works, my dear." He sighs at Regina's blank look and explains. "You see, there are only two ways to break a curse. One is True Love's Kiss, and the second is to find and destroy the originator responsible, and even that's not a guarantee. The stronger the magic, the more complicated the spell, the greater chance it has of surviving its castor's death. No, dearie, True Love's Kiss is the only guarantee to break any spell."

"So," Henry starts, looking between his grandfather and his mother. "You're saying this could be permanent?"

It's only when Rumple turns to address Henry that he loses some of that self-satisfied smugness and nods. "Well I can't say for certain, but it is a possibility."

Robin instantly frowns at the pessimism the old Imp keeps tossing around. He should have known better then to expect more.

Regina takes a deep breath, and she feels Robin's hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles there with his thumb.

"But you said True Love's Kiss," Henry says, his face lighting up as he turns to face Regina. "But you have Robin, Mom. It can work!"

Still caressing her back, Robin explains, "That may take some time, Henry." At the boy's confused look, Robin sighs. "True Love's Kiss requires that _both_ parties love each other. Your mother can't remember now, so…"

"Oh," Henry said, grimacing and then throwing a sheepish look towards his mother. Regina only lets out a breath of frustration and gives him a half smile. Belle watches them both, and then leans forward to place her hand gently on Regina's arm.

"You both are more than just True Loves, you're also soul mates. If that can't overcome a curse, then I don't know what will," Belle notes.

Robin smiled at the young beauty. "She's right. This isn't the first curse we've had to face. You'll get your memories back, Regina. It's all about timing, my love."

Rumple eyes met Regina's, and then fell to the baby. "The first born of True Love soul mates," he muses, and then tips his head to the parents and says, "She's a very… unique little girl."

Regina's body tenses, but she wills herself not to react openly. Instead, she narrows her eyes perceptibly, and demands more than asks in a low voice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rumple seems unfazed by Regina's very guarded and protective approach. "Exactly what it implies, dearie," his says, his voice calm and measured. "You see, True Loves are rarely soul mates, and soul mates are rarely True Loves. That you are both makes your daughter…unique. Congratulations to you both."

Taking a deep breath, Robin thanks Rumple for his help and gestures back to the entrance. He's probably being rude, but he can tell the man's presence is bothering Regina. So he tells Belle he will talk with her -with them- as soon as Emma returns with more information. The outcome of Emma's telephone call the next day is weighing heavily on Robin's mind, and Belle's reassuring voice tells him to try not to worry and congratulations again.

Robin closes the door, and makes his way back into the living room. Regina is sitting beside Henry again, but she has taken Wren and is cuddling her a little closer than necessary, and that worried expression is back on her face.

"I have a confession to make," Henry says a little nervously, looking between both adults.

Robin squints his eyes a little and asks, "What's that?"

"I kind of knew about Wren before Mom came home."

Regina sits up and shifts her body towards her son, and she looks up at Robin with no small amount of confusion.

Robin's hands are on his hips, and after a moment he asks, "How? For how long?"

"I mean, I didn't know who she was exactly, but when Mom came home and when I found out about Wren it all sorta fit."

Robin takes a seat on the other side of him and asks, "What fit?"

"She's in the storybook."

"Wren is? But… she wasn't in there before?"

Shaking his head, Henry tells them what happened. "The night you left to find Mom, I started reading it to Roland, and there was a new story. Her story. I mean, then I didn't know who she was, but it was there, and now I know it's hers. All I could guess was that someone new was coming."

Robin asks once again, not sure if he's hearing this right. "In _your _storybook? The one with all of us?"

Nodding, Henry tells them, "Yes, that's how I knew you'd find her."

Suspicious, Regina asks him, "Can I see your book?"

"Sure, I'll go get it." Henry smiles and jumps up off the couch, taking the stairs two at a time.

Regina waves her hand in front of her. "First, she's the unique daughter of True Love soul mates, and now she's in a storybook? What storybook?"

He runs a hand down her arm, and threads his fingers through hers. "It's not as bad as you may think, love. Actually, if she's in Henry's storybook it's very reassuring."

"How so?" Regina tilts her head, desperately trying to absorb this new wrinkle.

Robin shrugs but gives her an encouraging smile. "We're all in the book. Our stories, even how we met. Maybe you and Henry can spend the afternoon going through it, while I go pick up Roland? I think you'll find it might help."

Regina is completely silent as she absorbs this turn of events. She sighs heavily a couple of times while they wait for Henry to return.

The sounds of heavy footsteps running down the stairs has them looking up. Robin shifts back over in the couch so Henry can sit between them. "Here it is."

Regina takes a moment to glance at the baby who is starting to wake, and then her attention focuses back on the book as Henry flips quickly through the pages. "See, here are you and Robin."

She studies the page, and her face softens a smile forming at the picture of them together.

Robin who has seen the book, even read their own story more than a few times over these last seven months, is watching Regina's reaction.

A few turns of the page brings up a picture of them together in the Enchanted Forest, a dark image of an interior of a castle and an arrow beside her. Her eyebrows raise and she glances over at Robin. "You almost shot me with an arrow?"

Robin bites his bottom lip and tries unsuccessfully not to grin too hard. "Actually, I was saving you from losing an arm."

Regina makes a _hmph_ sound and rolls her eyes. Robin smiles wider.

Henry laughs, turns the pages faster, and both parents eyes widen at the picture before them. Henry turns towards her enthusiastically. "This is her."

Regina stares down at the picture. It's her holding a sleeping Wren, Robin standing beside her, and on the next page is a new story titled, _The Nightingale_. She studies the page carefully, concern clouding her features, but as Henry begins to read, the concern lessons as she becomes immersed in the story.

_Soul mates, as you know, are very special indeed, and all those children born of soul mates are magical. But when those souls mates are also True Loves, those children are the most magical. The story I am going to tell you is about a special princess maiden, so it is well to hear it now before it is forgotten. The little girl was the most beautiful in the world. Born entirely of love, and the essence of long awaited hope, she was so delicate and special that whoever touched her was obliged to love her. For she flourished as she played in her mother's garden, where there could be seen the most beautiful of flowers, with a surrounding apple orchard, which grew the reddest of all apples in the land that everyone who passed could not help noticing. Indeed, everything in the Queen's garden was remarkable, and it extended so far as a noble forest, with lofty trees, sloping down to the shadow of moss, where the princess's fathers kingdom began. In one of these trees lived a nightingale, who sang so beautifully that even the poor huntsmen, who had so many other things to do, would stop and listen. Sometimes, when the princess and father went at night on their walks, they would hear her sing, and little princess would say, "Oh, is not that beautiful, Papa?"_

_One evening, when the bird was singing its best and the little princess lay in bed listening to it, the music stopped abruptly. The little girl immediately sprang out of bed and ran to the nightingale's tree, where she found the small bird on the ground with broken wings. The little princess cried out. What could she do? Cold and pale lay the nightingale, and the moon shone down upon them. The poor little princess could scarcely breathe with a strange weight in her chest, for she opened her eyes and saw Death sitting there beside the nightingale._

"_You may not take her now," said the princess through her tears. "For she has the most beautiful music she gives hope to all in our kingdom!" She sniffled and stared at the pale and quiet figure in front of her. "I may be small, but my mother says my magic strong." Death nodded and said, "Little Princess, if you can heal her, you may keep her."_

_The little maiden, picked up the bird with the gentlest of hands, and cried, "You precious beautiful nightingale, sing, pray sing! I heal you, my sweet bird. Sing! Sing!"_

_Death continued to stare at the child, and the bird in her hands, with his cold, hollow eyes, and the forest was fearfully still. Suddenly there came a brilliant white light that filled the forest, and the sound of sweet music rang in the quiet air. Once the light had faded, upon the little princess's hand sat the living nightingale, fluttering her wings that were once more whole and well. She had been healed by the magic of the princess, and so she sang to her of hope and trust. And as she sang, Death grew paler and paler himself as he listened, and said, "Go on, little nightingale, go on."_

"_Thank you, little Princess," said the bird._

"_Thanks, you heavenly little bird," the princess replied. "It is your sweet song that gives us hope for a brighter day."_

"_You have saved me," said the nightingale. "I shall never forget that, and I shall give to you a gift. I bestow upon you my gift of song. From this day forth your voice will also be filled with beauty and hope. But for now, little princess, sleep, dream, and grow strong. I will sing again."_

Regina takes a deep shuddering breath as he finishes, and wipes the tears from her cheeks. "That's a beautiful story."

Robin nods, and clears his throat, also moved by the tale. He thinks for a moment, before stating, "Wren has healing magic?" Regina blinks at him then.

"It seems that way." Henry smiles at Robin.

"Thank you for showing this to us, Henry," Regina begins, rubbing the young man's back, and there is a slight waver in her voice, which has Robin eyeing her more closely. She looks between them both, and then it is Wren's cries that take her attention. Regina stands and without meeting their gaze says, "I'm going to take her upstairs for a bit."

Robin hesitates, torn between wanting to be with her and knowing she probably wants some time to herself.

Henry turns to Robin. "She looks upset still. I thought the story might cheer her up. It's not a bad story. Wren is a hero."

Robin understands the boy's concerns and says, "She knows that, Henry. All of this is just a lot for her to take in. Once she has her memories back it won't be so overwhelming for her, but right now she's feeling a bit more vulnerable than your mother normally would be."

Henry is silent about that for a moment and then nods. "That's true. I don't think I've ever seen her so scared."

Talk of memories and curses has sparked to life the rumbling core of fear that constantly lurks in the back of everyone's mind. With the Imp's words of warning still vivid in his mind, Robin makes a decision. Regina needs to know that memories or no memories, they'll all get through this.

Robin rests his hand gently on the boy's shoulder and smiles warmly, "Henry, do you remember when your mother disappeared and you told me you wanted your cursed memories back? Your good memories of New York, when things were simpler, where magic didn't exist."

"Yeah," Henry sighs. "I feel bad about that now."

"It's alright," Robin tells him sympathetically. He's been known to curse magic many a day in his life. "The point is, is I'm sure your mother is feeling the same way right now."

He frowns, surprised. "Do you think she wishes she was back in Boston?"

"No." He is quiet for a moment. "But I can bet she wishes things weren't so complicated. She probably would like to wake up tomorrow morning with no talk of curses and spells, stolen memories and magic; to just be yours and Wren's mother, and my love, without talk of Evil Queens, sorcerers, Snow White, or Enchanted Forests." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I have to go out and pick up Roland soon; perhaps you can talk to her about it? Maybe it'll make her feel better?"

"Sure." Henry looks up and gives Robin a small smile.

Robin looks up at the stairs and then back at Henry. "I'm gonna go check on her now before I go."

Henry nods. "Okay."

Robin pats his shoulder again, but before he turns to leave Henry says, "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for taking care of her, and for not giving up on her." Henry walks toward him, and does something Robin never expects; wrapping his arms around him, he hugs him.

"I'll always take care of her, my boy," he vows, embracing Henry gently. "And thank you again for showing us the book."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Regina drapes a blanket around Wren while she stares out the window at the flurries of snow that has just now begun to fall. She tries to quell the corresponding churn in her middle, but no amount of admonishing herself will quiet her concerns.

She rests her hand on her daughter's head and soothes the baby, who is whimpering softly. She brushes her hair away from her forehead and speaks softly to her, whispering words of assurance and how much she is loved.

There is no way of knowing what they may encounter in the days ahead. She is safe here in this place with Robin, but doubt niggles in the back of her mind still. Thoughts of sorcerers, curses and the fact that she may very well be without her memories forever, are now a constant aching fear inside her.

The fear might be irrational, but even her family is concerned. And to add to it, she now finds out that her daughter is magical, and she has a mother who is clueless when it comes to anything relating to magic. Regina scoffs silently to herself; she doesn't even know how to use her own, aside from making flames dance on her fingers. It's a useful party trick, and great to light candles on a cake, but how is it supposed to help? She rubs her temples. She finds herself almost longing for the days before Robin found them; she was missing out on a lot, to be sure, but there were no curses and spells, just her friend and her new baby. It was all…normal.

There is movement behind her. Robin. She knew he would not be far behind, and she waits for him to stand behind her. He puts his arms around her, one around her waist and one wrapped across her chest, gently pulling her back against him. "Are you okay?"

She closes her eyes and tilts her head against his shoulder, one hand coming up to wrap loosely around his wrist. "I may never be her again, Robin."

He doesn't try to convince her otherwise and for that she is grateful. Empty promises were no good to either of them, and he is just as aware of the reality of their situation as she is. Instead, he rubs his hands over her arms. "That's okay."

Regina turns to face him. "Is it?"

"Of course it is. I love you… we _all_ love you, no matter what."

Regina shakes her head. "Even if I can't remember our past?"

"Even then." He brings a hand up to her head and tangles his fingers in her hair, and strokes her temple and cheek gently, and adds, "Because we still have our future." He looks down then, and swallows. "That is, if you want that."

Regina looks down at their daughter. Her wide blue eyes are looking up at them, silently watching their exchange as she sucks on one tiny fist. Regina's face softens, and she lifts her eyes to his and says, "I do."

Robin's smile is blinding as he pulls her tightly against him, murmuring soft words of love into her ear. She rests her head against his chest, closing her eyes as his soothing voice washes over her. Yes, she does want this, so very much.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina goes upstairs to read a book with the boys while Robin offers to clean up. It had become short of a nightly routine when the boys were together, Henry explains as Roland goes off in search of their book. He, Robin, and Roland would read a book of the young boy's choosing before bed.

In no time at all, Roland is at Regina's side anxiously informing her they had already been through the magic lands of _Narnia_, through the jungles of _Where the Wild Things Are_, and the many, many adventures of Dr. Seuss. Setting a book into her lap, he tells her they are now in the middle of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factor_y, by far one of Roland's favorite books.

"It's all about candy!"he exclaims excitedly, as they settle back into the bed. Although the boys have their own rooms, they decide that the pile of pillows on Regina and Robin's bed is where they want to have story time.

Regina is halfway through the first book when she realizes that Henry and Roland have fallen asleep. With both boys lying partially on top of her she decides to stay put, and she closes her eyes while she tenderly caresses Roland's back and Henry's head.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she feels is a blanket being placed over her. Opening her eyes, she sees Robin settling down next to them, even though the light was off. She whispers, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Indeed. You know, I'm known for being quite stealthy." She can see his smile in the moonlight. "Wren is changed and is still fast asleep. Do you want to put them in their beds?"

"Maybe in a little while, but I'd like to lie here with them."

He snuggles up beside Roland so that he can lie close to Regina and pulls the blanket over them all. "Okay."

Her shoulder is tingling, but she doesn't want to disturb the moment, so she ignores it.

"They're very happy to have you home."

Regina chuckles, brushing the locks of hair off of Roland's forehead and glancing at Henry, who is fast asleep beside her. "I can see that." Regina feels Robin's lips on her temple, and she sighs. "They're both wonderful boys."

"That they are."

Regina lifts her lips to kiss him on the brow, and snuggling up against him, she drifts off to sleep feeling very loved.

* * *

Regina wakes the next morning when rays from the early winter sun settle upon her face. She opens her eyes and looks around the very quiet bedroom. She and Robin had spent a few hours up late last night with Wren, their daughter deciding that three am was a wonderful time to be wide awake, wanting her parents' full attention.

Robin must have taken the boys downstairs, as the bed is now empty, and Wren sleeps soundly beside her surrounded by a wall of pillows and blankets. Regina laughs silently to herself, and wonders if Robin had help constructing the massive barricade. She appreciates the gesture, but Robin doesn't know yet that Wren sleeps like a rock and barely moves, so only a couple of pillows are necessary. Regina looks toward the door when she hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

Robin knocks lightly and peeks in, smiling warmly when he meets her eyes. He says, "I made you some of that decaf coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"Sure," she said, but she makes no effort to reach for the mug that Robin is carrying, instead taking a moment to stretch and yawn.

"I'll just set it here on the nightstand." Robin sits on the bed next to her and sips from his own mug. "Emma called. She and Killian made it there, but they probably wouldn't be back for a few days."

Regina frowns, her heart starting to race a little. "Did she find anything?"

"She didn't mention anything specifically, but she wants to get a good look around before she jumps to any conclusions."

"What does that mean?" she asks him, sitting up as her brow creases in worry.

Robin smoothes the blanket over Wren, and takes a deep breath. "The first place they stopped was by the home where you were staying. It appears someone else has been there. She didn't want to tell me more over the phone because she isn't sure if anyone is listening, so she didn't explain much more."

Regina crosses her arms over her stomach suspiciously. "How does she know someone's been there?"

Exhaling quickly, Robin confesses, "Whoever was there tore the place up. Whether they were looking for something or just upset you were gone we're not sure of yet."

"Oh my God." Regina's eyes are wide with shock, and she starts to tremble.

Robin scoots closer to her on the mattress, and takes her by the arms, saying, "Regina, there's no need to worry."

Regina scoffs, shaking her head. She sits up, leans closer to him so their voices don't wake up the baby. "How can I not worry? Someone was obviously watching me and now they know I'm gone. God, Robin they were in my home!"

"But you're safe here. Before Emma left she put an enchantment around the house. We are the only ones that can get in or out." Robin's hands rub Regina's arms, attempting to soothe her nerves.

"How does that help us, Robin? We can't stay in here forever. If I can't get my memories back… If we can't figure out who did this without them…" She pauses for a moment. "We may never figure out who did this."

Robin thinks for a moment before saying, "Then we'll leave. We will go somewhere where they can't find you. Somewhere safe."

Regina shakes her head and thinks about Henry's other mother, about Marian, and their family and friends. "We can't do that either. If we start running, we'll never have time to figure this out. And if we start running, we'll never stop!"

"Then may I suggest something?"

Regina looks up at him, her expression miserable. "Of course."

Taking her hand, Robin says, "Kiss me."

Feeling the breath leave her as her eyes widen, she waits a moment before she asks plaintively, "What if it doesn't work?"

Robin turns in the bed, picking up her legs so they drape across his knees, and lays his hand against the side of Regina's face gently. "Then it doesn't work. But know this, Regina. My love for you is true."

Regina nods, while a lone tear falls unchecked down her cheek, and they both take a deep breath. Robin pulls her toward him and their foreheads meet. They stay like this for a moment, and she thinks he could probably hear her heart beating as it pounds in her chest. Her hands steal up his chest and over his shoulders to his neck, where she holds him to her. She needs another moment, to feel him, and let hope fill her.

This is love, she thinks.

Her mind might remember him but her heart, _oh_ her heart does.

She can _feel_ it inside her. Feels their connection, remembers the way she was drawn to him the moment she saw him, even before he said anything. She thinks back over the last few days, everything she saw him do, the way he acted with Wren, with Henry and Roland, with their family and friends, and with her. Especially her. She feels suffused with warmth as she realizes that every single action with her is colored with his love for her, and also realizes that she has spent the last few days falling in love with him all. Regardless of if she regains her memories, she is in love with him _now_. She smiles and burrows her face into his neck.

This will work.

Unconsciously his grip on her tightens and he can feel the burn of tears in his eyes. She reaches up and strokes his cheek, giving him a tender smile.

With one arm around her waist, he pulls her to him, his fingers tangling in her hair, his need for her almost overpowering. He turns his face into her hair and chokes out, "I love you, Regina, with all my heart and soul." He pulls away and sees a beautiful smile on her face, with a groan pulled from the very heart of him, he claims her lips with his in a searing kiss.

A wave of brilliant white erupts from them, light magic roaring to life and hurling away from them in an ever-expanding ripple. A gasp leaves Regina, making her pull back from him abruptly. She looks at him with wide searching eyes, and he holds his breath, looking deeply back into hers.

Her hands move from his neck to cradle his face, and her eyes fill with tears as she lets out his name in a broken sob, "Robin."

"Regina?" Dare he believe?

She lets out a laugh, and her smile widens even as her eyes spill over. "I remember."

* * *

I don't own them sadly, except Wren -she's all mine. Also, Wren's story was taken from Hans Christian Andersen's, _The Nightingale_ and redesigned to fit this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_With one arm around her waist, he pulls her to him, his fingers tangling in her hair, his need for her almost overpowering. He turns his face into her hair and chokes out, "I love you, Regina, with all my heart and soul." He pulls away and sees a beautiful smile on her face, with a groan pulled from the very heart of him, he claims her lips with his in a searing kiss._

_A wave of brilliant white erupts from them, light magic roaring to life and hurling away from them in an ever-expanding ripple. A gasp leaves Regina, making her pull back from him abruptly. She looks at him with wide searching eyes, and he holds his breath, looking deeply back into hers._

_Her hands move from his neck to cradle his face, and her eyes fill with tears as she lets out his name in a broken sob, "Robin."_

_"Regina?" Dare he believe?_

_She lets out a laugh, and her smile widens even as her eyes spill over. "I remember."_

He breathes out harshly and hauls her into his arms, and holds her to him fiercely. Closes his eyes and promises, _vows_ to himself he will never lose her again. He loves this woman so much. So much he can barely breathe from it. He's had to live without her for seven months, and it's every one of those seven torturous months that he will work each day to make up to her. To them.

The thought of almost losing Regina had pushed him to his emotional limit. There was one other time when he lost what he held most dear to him, and while the loss of Marian those many years ago had been heart-breaking, the thought… the very _thought_ that Regina_,_ his beautiful, incredible _Regina_,had been lost to him had been crushing and intolerable. He didn't know what he would have done if he would have lost her.

Pulling away from their embrace, Robin takes her face in his palms, her long hair tangling in his fingers, and he declares, "Regina, I love you."

He watches her face light up and he notices something. He can't help it. He tells himself it is just the fact that it has been so long since he's been this close to _her _that her hair, softly brushing his fingers, smells so good. And it is just the tears that are making her brown eyes seem so large and brilliant, just as they make her lips seem so hypnotically full and kissable.

Her eyes are wide and she sucks in a breath. "I have for so long, and when I thought… when they said you could be..." She starts to speak, but he shakes his head to stop her, and continues. "When I thought I lost you, it nearly killed me. But I knew -I _knew _you were out there, somewhere. I don't know how, but I did. Gods above, I missed you so much."

He smiles at Regina now through the tears that fill his own eyes. She takes a deep shaky breath, so he tries for humor, an attempt to make her smile that brilliant smile he has not been able to stop thinking about. "I want you to know I fully intend to never let you out of my sight again. From this day forward, you shall be locked in this house with me and our children. Forever."

Chuckling, she lifts her hand; she holds it to the side of his face, and peers lovingly into his eyes before leaning forward to press her brow to his. "Nice try, but we both know that's not going to happen," she teases back before becoming serious once again. "And I love you and have missed you, Robin, _so_ much."

Their noses bump together, his thumbs caress her cheeks, her fingers tangle in his hair, and for a moment they breathe one another in.

There is then a soft cooing next to them, and peering down, Regina's breath catches in her throat as she gazes down at her infant daughter now fully awake beside her. Her eyes are open and her arms are flailing, with one fist occasionally making its way to her mouth, to be chewed on enthusiastically. Wren.

_Her _baby girl.

Gently smiling down at the small face, her daughter's steel-blue eyes suddenly lock on to hers with a lancing stare. Regina's mind blazes through these last months. Remembering her pregnancy, the days she'd awoken nauseous, the night she felt her first movements, the way she used to trace the outline of her tiny foot on her skin as the baby stretched in her womb, and her birth. The moment Regina never thought she would ever experience. The day her daughter came into the world. She never cried, not once. The doctor laid her on her chest and those little eyes looked up at her, wide and solemn, as if she knew all the secrets of the universe. She remembers taking the infant's small hand in hers, and tracing along her tiny fingers.

"Wren," she whispered then, in awed reverence, as she whispers the name now.

Her daughter.

Her _and _Robin's daughter.

The moment has a profound effect on Regina. Her chest is tight and her heart is pounding. She lifts Wren up in her arms, holding her up, and takes a moment to look at her. From her soft sandy-blonde hair, to her tiny feet covered by her lavender sleeper, every inch of her is magical perfection. The love she and Robin share brought to wondrous life. She brings her up so Wren's head is resting on her shoulder and starts rocking gently, and softly patting her back. She doesn't notice until Robin's hand reaches up and wipes away her tears that she is crying, and once she starts, she can't seem to stop. Her tears keep falling and her body is taken by soft shudders.

"Come here." He leans forward and takes her and the baby gently in his arms. She holds tight to the baby with her left arm and wraps her right arm around Robin's back, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Regina looks down at Wren who is looking up at her, then to Robin whose eyes are wet and the brightest blue she's ever seen.

"Robin, I know it must sound ridiculous, but it's like I'm seeing her for the first time," she chokes out as she pulls away a bit more, and she rests her hand on the side of the baby's face, with her thumb caressing her soft cheek. "She's ours," she says in complete awe.

He smiles at the sight of them.

"That she is," he murmurs, tucking a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear. "And she's just as beautiful as her mother." He pulls away a little and looks at the tiny being lying content on Regina's chest.

"I never thought I could..." Tears slid down her face and Regina swipes at them with her spare hand, then holds Wren a bit closer. Places a kiss on her soft hair and breathes her in. "I guess True Love really can break any curse."

He knows to what she's referring. She had told him before of the curse. Before she had married the king, and she had gone to see _her_. Unbeknownst to her mother, Cora wasn't the only enchantress Regina knew of. There were whispers of an old woman who lived deep in the Enchanted Forest, Madam Mim, they had called her. It was there Regina found solace in a potion to guarantee that any child born of her would be made from only that of the truest of love. It had not been done in hope, then; Daniel's death too raw a wound to contemplate True Love anymore, and the potion a guarantee that she would not be trapped by bearing the king's child, or any child, for that matter. She had told Robin because she truly felt that the curse was too powerful for even their love to overcome, and she hadn't wanted him to wonder why they would never conceive a child.

They are sitting huddled together in the morning light, when there comes giggling and laughing from downstairs. Regina suddenly is overcome by an intense warmth.

Henry.

_"I've got you, Henry!"_

_"Ha ha, you'll have to catch me first!"_

Her son. It's been _so long_, once again, since she's seen her son. Almost a year, and this time she hadn't even had memories of him to hold on to, and the thought burns through her that it had been _so unfair_, not just to her, but to him as well.

Robin notices her eyes dart to the door at the sound of their boys, and he holds out his hands. "Let me have her, love. Go see the boys. They've both missed you so much." He is smiling down at the little girl as he takes her from her mother's arms, setting her against his chest now. "I'll get her changed and bring her down."

Regina leans into him and places a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

He nods to the door once, and says, "Go on."

She gives him one last radiant smile, and then shifts her legs off of his, and quickly makes her way downstairs.

Eight months.

It has been at almost eight months eight months since she's seen her son, and months before that it had been almost a year. She is _furious_ that things beyond her control have stolen nearly two _years_ of her son's life from her. Pushing those thoughts aside, she reminds herself that he is here now. They are both here now, and she holds tightly to that thought, so the anger she is feeling deep down doesn't surface, and the righteous hatred for the person who's done this does not take any more time away from them. There will be ample opportunity for that later.

They are playing in the living room when she gets downstairs. Roland is chasing Henry around the couch with a small foam sword in his hand, laughing and calling out, "Halt, you evil Orc! I'mma gonna get you!"

Henry scoffs, stops in his tracks, and turning to the young boy holds his sword aloft out in front of him. "Give it your best shot, kid."

Roland yells, and runs at him. He doesn't use the sword to attack, instead takes Henry down with a shoulder into the stomach. Henry is much bigger, and absorbs much of Roland's weight, bringing them to the ground gently, as Roland laughs and attempts to wrestle him.

Regina waits, and watches, with tear-filled eyes. He's so grown up, she thinks. He's already a teenager, and she's so proud of him. Acting as a big brother to Roland, though nothing officially bound them together. She remembers all he's told her, all he's done for the little boy. It makes that warmth in her chest burn brighter.

He's laughing now. Calling out, "Alright, you win," and "I surrender!" Roland sits up in triumph, with a "yay!"

It's then that Henry sees her. "Hey, mom."

The tears fall then, and she wipes them away quickly, but he notices, stands, and starts over to her. "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head, looking into his eyes, and pulls her against him. "No, sweetheart. Everything is perfect."

There must be something in her voice, because he pulls away from her. "Mom?" She smiles at him, a wide smile that he matches with one of his own, and he knows. "Mom!"

"Oh, I've missed you, Henry." She tells him, as he wraps his arms around her. He is shaking. She gently rubs her arms up and down his back until the tremors stop.

"I missed you, too," he finally mumbles into her shoulder.

She pulls back and takes his face in her hands, so she can get a look at him. He's taller. His voice is a bit deeper and his hair is shorter. And is that gel? Regina narrows her eyes at him, and mock-commands, "Stop growing."

Henry laughs. "Soon I just might be taller than you."

She chuckles and shakes her head, pulling him back once again into her arms. She closes her eyes, and holds him just a bit tighter than before.

"Regina?"

Opening her eyes, she looks down and Roland is next to them. Henry breaks from her embrace, and Regina kneels down. Taking Roland by the arms, she then brushes his dark curly locks away from his face, "Hi, Roland."

"Why are you crying?" His small hand comes up to wipe at her cheeks.

"Because I remember you now," she tells him.

Roland's eyes light up before he tilts his head to the side. "But shouldn't that make you happy?"

"It makes me very happy," Regina says. His arms reach out, and she takes him up in her arms as she stands. He sighs and buries his head in her neck, clinging tightly to her, and her free arm reaches to gather Henry back to her. She rests her head on her older son's and closes her eyes. Her precious Henry, her little prince, and her dear, sweet, loving Roland, who'd spent his time in the Enchanted Forest making her laugh and making the loss of Henry more bearable. Her darling boys. _Both_ of them.

* * *

While she's upstairs feeding Wren later that afternoon, Regina takes a moment to speak with Emma. In addition to the Boston house being left in shambles, Emma had gone to speak with Natalie, and in arriving at the address Regina had given her, found it empty. Neighbors next to the home claimed it had been empty for years, foreclosed long ago, and the only people ever in or out were the ones from the realtor agency.

This news makes Regina's brow crease in worry. True, she had never really been _in _her home, but Natalie had stopped there once. Told her she had to just run in and check on the kids. Regina hadn't noticed anything unusual about it until now.

Not wanting to hover over her, Robin occupies himself in the kitchen. After he puts a kettle of water on the stove to boil, he pulls two mugs out of the cabinet, and takes out two herbal teabags from a canister. When the water finishes, he fills the cups to steep the tea. He looks up to see Regina coming into the kitchen, a look of frustration on her face. "How's the little one?"

Regina lets out a breath, and places her hands on her hips; her features soften somewhat at the mention of their daughter. "She's asleep."

Robin nods, and places a mug for her on the counter in front of her. "What did Emma have to say?"

Coming up to the counter, she answers, "They're coming home tomorrow."

"Have they found anything?"

"As far as clues go no, but there may be something."

His eyes meet hers. "What it is?"

Regina's eyes fall to the counter, and she bites her bottom lip hard before looking back up at him. "Natalie is gone."

"Natalie, your friend from Boston?"

She nods, and lets out another breath.

His brows furrow. "What do they mean gone?"

"Emma and Killian went by her house earlier and everything and everyone is gone." Regina lets out a breath of exasperation and places her hands on the counter. "I don't understand it, Robin. If it's she who is responsible for all this, I have no idea why. I don't recognize her from Storybrooke or from the Enchanted Forest."

He comes around the counter then, stands beside her as one of his hands falls to the small of her back. "Where has she gone, then? Didn't you say she has a family?"

"She does!" Regina says, raising her voice in pure frustration. "At least I thought she did." She rubs her forehead. Pictures, she thinks. She's seen lots and lots of pictures of a family but never _the _family. "It would make sense that Natalie," she pauses, and waves her hand in the air, "or _whoever_ she is, would be on her way here now. She obviously knows that I'm gone. If she really has it out for me I'm sure she'll try and finish whatever it is she started."

"I still don't understand any of this, at all," Robin says, his tone mirroring hers. "Why go to all this trouble to take your memories, take you away from Storybrooke, just to befriend you?"

Regina drums her fingers on the counter. "It doesn't make sense," she agrees, shaking her head slightly.

Robin straightens, and asks, "So how do we find out who she is and stop her?"

She slides her hand across the counter to take his. "There's nothing really we can do but wait."

"No," he sighs. "Definitely not." Robin clenches his jaw. "I will not sit idly by while there is someone out there who threatens my family. That's not something _either _of us is likely to do well."

Her lips pull into a knowing smile. "True."

He leans down and places a lingering kiss on her lips. Regina can feel his love for her and their family, and both his fear and fervid desire to keep them all safe, in the kiss he presses on her mouth. When he looks at her there is fresh determination in his gaze. "What can we do? There must be something!"

"Well, I can place my own protection spells around the house that will at least keep us all safe for now." She squeezes his hand. "I'd say we could keep watch around the town line, but if she's already gone she might already be here."

Robin's gaze focuses out the window. "Still, a watch doesn't sound so bad. I can gather my men, get David's help as well, and we can set up patrols on the lookout. Have you a picture of her?"

Regina's eyes widen. "I do."

* * *

**_Well? Thoughts?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina looks up at the sound of the bedroom door opening, smiling when she sees Robin closing the door lightly as she places Wren into her bed for the night. She's been restless all day, fighting sleep, and overly tired. Thankfully, the baby had finally settled, when Regina brought her up to their room a little over an hour ago, not quite used to the activity in house. She'll get used to it, Regina knows, but it's a transition period and will take a bit of time for the infant to adjust. She tucks a blanket around her and runs her hand over her head before turning to Robin, and asks in a hushed voice, "Are the boys asleep?"

Robin nods, sitting on the bed, removing his socks. He's just returned from checking in with David and Little John. They've stationed scouts around the town line and around town. It is as much as they can do for right now, but it helps knowing that they are doing something to keep his family safe, and for that he is thankful. Once he'd arrived home, the house was already dark and it was late, so he stopped on his way to bed to check on Roland and Henry. "Out like lights," he confirms.

Regina chuckles lightly. "I figured they would be. It's been a busy day. Wren's just gone down." She watches Robin look over at his tiny daughter, a soft smile gracing his face as he watches her sleep. After a quiet moment, she said, "I have a confession to make." She begins to walk around to his side of the bed.

He recognizes the sultry look in her eyes and knows she is up to something. "What's that?" He pulls her down to sit astride his lap.

She wraps her arms around his neck, her lips only inches from his, but she does not kiss him, only grazes her nose against his. "I've missed my fiancé."

He chuckles remembering the term she'd once explained to him the night he had proposed to her. He still prefers words that remind him of their home. They're more familiar, more natural to him. He prefers to think of her as his betrothed, the word itself making him think of promises and acceptance between people who are willingly equally bound, but this is her world. What made her the woman he loves so much began here, so he acquiesces to her idiom, and replies, "Fiancé, eh?"

"Mm," she hums as her hands slide up his chest, around his neck, threading into his hair. "I do remember a certain someone proposing to me."

Their foreheads meet and his hands drift up her ribs and back down her thighs. His heart skips a beat; he remembers alright. He is smiling as his hands come up; he caresses her jaw with the tip of his fingers and draws a line down her neck to the V of her black tee. She shivers as he lightly caresses the swells of her breasts. "Well, I don't know about you, my love, but how would you feel about making us official sooner rather than later?"

She hums an enthusiastic affirmative, and lowers her head to catch his lips in a soft and passionate kiss.

His fingers find the bottom of her shirt and slowly he pulls it up and off, tossing it on the floor, only to reveal lace and silk that instantly make his mouth go dry. He leans back bit to take a better look at the black bra, then looking up into her eyes, he asks, "So, what _exactly _did you have planned for tonight?"

"Well," she starts to undo the buttons of his shirt, and once she's finished, lets his shirt fall to the floor beside hers. "The boys are asleep. Wren should be fine for a while now, so if we're really quiet..."

"Define really quiet."

Regina laughs. "I can spellcast the room to make sure the boys don't hear us, but unless you'd rather wake your daughter up-who has been very fussy, by the way-we need to keep the sound down.

Robin nods his assent and unbuttons the waistband of her slacks, then draws the zipper down, pulling the fabric aside to reveal more of that black lace. He swallows hard, God he wants her. He's missed her so much. And the feel of her soft, warm skin on his fingertips after so long is nearly his undoing. He splays his hands over her hips, bringing her in closer, and wishes for that scrap of black lace gone, wishes for nothing else but to feel all of her on him, and around him. Then his lips pull down into a frown. It's only been a little over three weeks since Wren's birth. He tangles his hands in her hair. "Are you alright to do this so soon?"

She nods, and stands for a moment, letting her slacks fall to the floor, before straddling his lap again. She removes his t-shirt with steady fingers. Leaning in, she tells him softly, "Magic can have its uses, especially when it comes to healing."

He clears his throat as his hands hold her while she leans back, letting him have a good look at her. The thin straps of her bra barely hold up the delicate lace of fabric that draws her still swollen breasts snugly together. He lets his hands glide down her back to cup her mostly naked bottom, his thumbs sneaking up under the edge of the panty line. "God, Regina. You are the sexiest woman I have ever known."

She ducks her head at that. Whether she wants to admit it or not-and she does not- she is unsure of her figure for the first time in years, not since a frightened, heart-broken and unwilling bride felt her heart harden into hatred for the tattling child beside her. She bites her lip and glances down at herself. Her breasts are larger, and though she'd rid herself of stretch marks with magic, she's sure her figure has changed. She can tell from the way her clothes don't quite fit the way they used to. She pulls her eyes from Robin's gaze, gently running her fingers across his chest and feeling his body warm under her caresses, as she waits for what he surely has to say about the differences.

"Regina," he says, placing a knuckle under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. He must know, surely he does, because the look he gives her is genuine and filled with love. "You have never been more beautiful to me than as you are right now, my love."

She smiles through a sheen of tears, feeling again the rightness of them both, his unconditional and unassailable love for her and hers for him, and the blessed relief of his acceptance of all of her, body, mind, and soul. She leans in and gives him a deep, passionate kiss, and his smile when they break apart nearly blinds her.

Moving his hands slowly down to her sides, he pulls her forward to kiss the swell of her breasts. He cups each one, grazing his thumbs across the soft fabric and hardened nipple underneath.

She gasps lightly and pulls his mouth up to her lips. It's been so long, and the touch is passionate, stirring a smoldering fire within her.

As his tongue explores her warm mouth, he lets one hand linger upon her breast while the other explores the softness of her skin. He can't remember if he locked the door, was too distracted by the picture of Regina and Wren to be sure that he did, and he doesn't wish to be interrupted in case Roland wakes, which the boy has been known to do. After drawing a series of soft moans from her, he grips her thighs and carefully lifts her.

They are moving, not that she notices, until all of sudden her back is against their bedroom door; one hand leaves her and drops on leg to the floor. She pulls away from their kiss and asks, "What are you doing?" but then his hands are pressing, probing, touching – oh God – in all the right places.

He smirks, pressing his hardness into her, causing her to let out a soft moan. "Just making sure the door is locked, my love."

She nods, her lips falling to his once more, then his lips are dragging along her jaw, and her hands slid over his shoulders, into his hair. Robin presses his body hard against her again, his stiff arousal nestling where she's desperately needed that wonderful friction. With little more than a whimper, her hips tilt into him, the feel of him making her insides turn to liquid heat.

He groans into her mouth as their kiss deepens, but his lips remain soft and pliant, her strong hands stroking his neck and shoulders firmly, and God she couldn't have loved or wanted him more.

He breaks their kiss, leaning down he grips her bottom again, hoists her up into his arms and walks them to the bed, and with as much grace as they both can muster whilst kissing once again, and pressing tightly to one another, they tumble onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

His hands continue their gentle caresses, while stripping them both bare, and humming his approval at every inch of bare skin revealed, he cups her breasts and presses open-mouthed kisses to the space between where Regina's heart hammers against her chest.

She's missed him. Oh, how she's missed this precious man.

She wraps her legs around his hips, urging him closer, and as he hovers over her, her dark eyes meet his blue gaze. He takes a moment to cradle her face with one hand, his thumb caressing her cheekbone, and she shivers from the intensity of it. Her hands graze up his arms, over his shoulders, until she takes his face between her hands, and tells him that she loves him.

His whole body trembles and she swears she can see tears well in his eyes, right before he takes her lips in a searing kiss that burns its way right into her heart and soul. He positions himself between her thighs, tracing the head of his erection along her slick folds, and as he enters her he whispers against her lips that he loves her too.

Regina arches up into him; the fullness, warmth and weight of his body as it presses into hers has her gasping and straining for more, to be even closer to him. It is all she can do to keep quiet, because it's too good. He feels so _so _good. It's the culmination of being apart from him for so long, all those month aching for their intimacy and friendship, for every argument and soothing word, every threat and near miss, and the rare but oh so precious moments of peace they've had together, without even knowing that the dull throb of loss she felt each night was her missing them. And now, feeling him move over her and within her, she recognizes the sweet release of that ache of loss, and falls even more in love with him for giving that to her.

As he places a kiss to her collarbone, she can't help but pull him closer still. A gasp escapes her as he begins to thrust harder into her, over and over. The feel of him is exquisite, stretching her, filling her to the hilt and then pulling back almost all the way before filling her again. His lips find hers, muffling their moans as they each find their peaks.

It is them, and it is perfect.

* * *

The next morning, Robin wakes up to see Regina sleeping on her side, facing him. Her expression is peaceful and more relaxed than he can recall seeing as of late. The sheet is barely covering her chest and hips, and he can't imagine anything sexier than the way she looks in this moment.

She opens her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the fuzziness from her vision. A radiant smile follows only a moment later. "Good morning," she says.

He smiles back at her, reaching an arm out he pulls her against him. "Mmm hmm, I have to agree."

They lay like that, enjoying the feel of being close for a few minutes, then Regina sighs and suggests, "I think we better get dressed before the boys wake up."

He wrinkles his nose at the very idea of moving from her. "It's still early yet," he protests, their legs tangle together, and he rolls them so he is on his back and her entire body is pressed against him as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Mmm…" He wraps his arms around her and caresses her bare back. "I like this. I get to touch you all over."

She giggles, and he can feel her shaking her head. "You're insatiable," she tells him, and moves her palm over his bare chest.

Robin nuzzles her hair, and whispers into her ear, "I'm not the only one."

Laughing quietly, she feels the heat in her cheeks. "Well we do have a lot of time to make up for."

They're both quiet for a moment as the weight of her words hit them. Lost in their own thoughts, several moments pass before Robin breaks the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He can feel her shrug against him "What's there to say? I missed out on another year of my son's life, had to spend my pregnancy and our daughter's birth without her father -without you, all because I probably did something to someone who wants to take revenge against me." She sighs deeply, but it's more of a defeated sigh. "It's the story of my life."

He threads his fingers through her hair. "You think this is your fault?"

"What else could it be?"

"Regina, whoever has done this to you, no matter the reason behind it, it's not your fault."

She frowns against his chest. She isn't so sure about that, but knows he will argue this case for her forever if he must, so she concedes. Regina raises her head and looks up at him, settling her chin on his chest. "Sometimes I wonder if this is all life is ever going to be. One villain after another coming at us until we can't stop them anymore. I'm starting to think that maybe you had the right idea. Maybe once this is all over, we could leave Storybrooke?"

Kissing her forehead, he starts thinking about how much he's thought of nothing else over the last few days. He thinks about how he wants to take his family far away from the reaches of magic, and evil, and have a peaceful, well, normal, life for them all. "Do you think that's possible? What about our families here?"

Sighing, and shaking her head, she tells regretfully concedes. "Mary-Margaret and David have the town well in hand, but there's Emma and Marian to consider, and Henry is happy here." Her eyes fall back to his chest. "It's a nice thought, but probably not a very realistic one."

Robin sighs, his hands running up and down the naked expanse of her back. "Well, once this is all over perhaps we can have this conversation again with everyone?"

She looks up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue. She is surprised that he doesn't immediately drop this. He's apparently thought about it far longer than she'd surmised. "Perhaps." She caresses his chest softly. "I need to go meet with Emma as soon as she gets back into town, and I also want to go see Gold. Maybe he might be able to recognize Natalie."

"That would help, yes." He holds her tightly. "But I'm coming with you. You'll forgive me if I don't want to let you anywhere out of my sight."

"Actually I'd prefer it if we were all together."

"Good then." He turns and shifts so that they are as close as they can be. Her chest against his, and he kisses her temple, breathing her in. "Until then, the house is still quiet, and our little one has not stirred for a bit now..."

She raises an eyebrow, softly chuckling. She bumps her nose with his, and asks him, "What are you suggesting, Locksley?"

"I think I remember milady mentioning our making up for lost time."

She places wet kisses along his neck and jaw. "Our children will be up soon. We'll have to be quick."

He gasps as her hand audaciously explores under the sheets. Voice husky, he answers, "I think I can handle that."

Regina grins.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: So admittedly this chapter has been done for a while now and well I'll just let you read it and you'll understand the delay. I'm just going to say I am really going to enjoy finishing this fic. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Regina can hear Robin getting Roland ready upstairs while she's in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Soon they will be making their way over to Gold's to see if he might have any insight into their situation.

In all the years she's known Rumple, she's never felt so disinclined to approach him as she does today. No, today she dreads it. The past week back home in Storybooke has flown by with no sign whatsoever of the person responsible for her condition, but she can't let this drop. Regina has a family, has a baby girl who needs her. There is no way she can let this happen again.

Today, Emma and Killian are also expected to return. Regina spoke to Emma earlier that morning. The blonde was still hesitant to speak over the phone, yet from what Regina could gather there wasn't much left for Emma to discover.

Another horrible thought occurs to her. What if they never find out who was behind this? They'd have to live their lives constantly looking over their shoulders, and quite frankly, that does not sit well with Regina. Thinking about that makes her chest hurt, burning in anger and resentment towards the person responsible.

She rouses herself when she hears Robin and Roland's footfall on the stairs. Straightening her shoulders and attempting to project a positive demeanor, she is determined to appear cheerful, especially in front of her sons.

"Morning, love," Robin greets as he enters the kitchen and then places a small kiss upon her lips, his habit of the last two weeks, which makes her smile at the familiarity which they have fallen back into so easily. He then goes straight over to Wren, who has been watching her mother for the last ten minutes in her bouncer on the kitchen island, chewing greedily on her small fist.

"Look who's awake," he croons as he bends over his baby girl, placing a kiss to her small brow. "Good morning, my little darling," he tells her with a soft smile he reserves only for his daughter, before he unbuckles her from her seat, lifting her up into his arms and settling her against his chest.

Regina's heart swells with love as she watches them, father and daughter together, and she replies, "Morning. Coffee?"

Robin's attention is locked in the baby he's shifted back in his arms. Her gaze is fixated on him as well, and she coos, drawing a wider smile from him.

"Oh yes, please," he answers.

She smiles at him. He's so in love with their daughter, and from the enthusiastic response he gains from Wren as he speaks to her, the feeling is mutual. Regina smiles and gives him a half-chastising look when carries her around the room to add cream to his coffee.

"You're going to spoil her, holding her so much, you know."

"Then spoiled she shall be," he says simply.

Regina chuckles, busies herself with breakfast and puts orange juice and oatmeal on the table for them.

After another five minutes she asks, "Can you ask the boys to come and eat?"

Robin nods, taking Wren with him into the living room where the boys are enjoying a morning round of _Super Smash Brothers_ before breakfast. They should both be in school, and she feels guilty about it, but until they have more answers, they've agreed to keep them both at home.

Roland and Henry chat animatedly to Regina all through breakfast, and Robin looks on while Wren sleeps peacefully in his arms while they all finish. He picks up his now empty bowl and places it in the sink.

Regina steps up beside him, rinsing both of their bowls before putting them in the dishwasher. She sighs once she finishes, faces Robin and places a gentle hand on her daughter's back.

"Ready to go?" Robin asks her, pulling her to him with the hand not supporting their daughter and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Yes, all ready." She manages to force a smile. "More anxious to get this over with."

Together they get the boys ready, pack the last items for Wren into one of Regina's large purses that now doubles as a diaper bag, and then together they bundle into the SUV and set off for a visit with the Dark One.

* * *

Leaving Roland and Henry at Granny's with Mary Margaret and David, Robin opens the door to Gold's Pawn Shop, holding it wide while Regina steps in.

"Well, well, well," Gold eyes Regina as she and Robin make their way into the pawn shop. "Look who has her memories back. Motherhood becomes you, dearie."

Regina places a hand over her daughter who is wrapped securely around her mother in a Moby wrap. She wishes she'd had one with Henry. It keeps her daughter snug to her, and even though Regina knows it's ridiculous, she feels like Wren is more protected being so close.

"I have a picture I want you to see."

She hands him the picture and watches anxiously as he smooths it out before studying it intently, his brow furrowed. He then sighs and shakes his head slightly.

"I wish I could help," he begins, sliding the photo back across the counter toward Regina. "Unfortunately, I've never seen her before."

"Never?" Disbelief clouds Regina's features and she looks over at Robin before turning her attention back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Never," he repeats. "Though, I don't know why it matters now."

Regina's eyebrows rise. "You can't be serious."

Rumple holds a hand out, gesturing towards her, almost with a scoff. "It obviously was not done with the intent to harm you. You're alive and well. Your daughter is safe and has not been taken from you. Whatever this Natalie's reasoning, it seems her motivations were not altogether malicious."

Regina scowled. "Malicious or not, this was done with the intent to take me away from my family, and I want to know why."

"So familiar." Something in Rumple's tone catches Regina's ear, and she tilts her head, her eyes searching Rumple's intently.

Robin glances uncertainly at Regina, and she feels her temper flare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"This woman, whoever she is, is obviously very powerful. She was able to take you away from Storybrooke, with no recollection of the events, and then placed new memories, a new life in front of you. Can you think of no one that powerful? No one who would like nothing more than to destroy your happiness?"

Regina breaths in a sharp breath as his words hit a place inside of her. A place where she hears the words of her dead sister_: "I'm going to take everything away from you."_ She levels a stare at her once teacher and ignores the cold shiver that runs down her spine as she replies, "No one alive."

Rumple nods. "Time will tell."

Regina's had enough. She knew he'd have no real answers for her. Only infuriating smugness and riddles.

But before she can let into him he warns, "If I were you, I'd keep a sharp eye on the people closest to you."

It must be Robin's last straw because she can hear him take a step closer to her from behind. "What do you know, Imp?"

"Robin…" Regina warns, stepping in front of him placing a hand on his chest. His face is tight, his jaw set, and he eyes Rumple with neither fear nor hesitation

She shakes her head, whispers, "Don't."

"He's hiding something." He breaks his gaze away from Rumple to meet her own.

"I know no more than you," the Dark One protests defensively. "It's the timing of events that I find a bit curious. Wouldn't you agree?"

Regina thinks over the last year, really considering his words, and after a moment her eyes widen and Rumple smiles.

"Ding dong, dearie."

* * *

"What was the Imp implying?"

Regina sighs, lowers her voice and warns, "Robin…"

"No, I saw it in your face, in your eyes Regina. What is going on?"

She hesitates, wants to tell him the horrifying thought running through her mind, but doesn't know if he will accept it. "I think we should go home and talk."

He implores, "Regina, just tell me who is it you suspect?"

Again, she hesitates, and though she tries her best, something must show on her face, because Robin suddenly tenses.

"Someone close to us, then?" Robin isn't magical but his connection to Regina is strong, and somehow he just knows. "It's Marian isn't it? That's what Gold meant by timing. He thinks it's she who's done this."

"Yes," Regina relents. She places a hand on his chest and her other against Wren who starts to whimper. "But we don't know anything for sure."

His eyes fall to the baby, and he runs a hand over her head as Regina attempts to soothe her with small pats to her back. Robin frowns.

"But how could she? Marian has never been magical. She wouldn't know the first thing about using magic. She's been here all along."

Regina holds his gaze, attempting to offer reassurance she knows is for naught. "Like I said, we don't know for certain that it's her. But I do want to talk to her."

"Of course." Giving her a small nod, he adds, "I'll go get her."

"No, absolutely not," she tells him resolutely. The way she's feeling about all of this, the mere suggestion of him facing whoever did this sends a chill down her spine."Not by yourself, not until we know for sure."

He almost laughs at that because the thought of the mother of his son having magical abilities is beyond him, and he tells her as much. "Marian has no magic, Regina."

She knows that. The Marian he knew had no power, but Regina knows something Robin doesn't. So she places a hand on his chest, and tells him, "That's just it. She might not be Marian."

His brow creases in confusion, and he shakes his head a bit at that in disbelief. "Who could she be then?"

Regina takes a breath. "That's what we need to find out."

* * *

He remembers speaking to Regina, when he comes around. Actually, imploring her, no less that he should be the one to bring Marian to them. He had wanted to make the conversation easier on her, on Marian. Wanted to believe that what the Imp had implied, what Regina was saying about his former love, wasn't true. That it had all been a big misunderstanding. He wanted to believe that the mother of his oldest child was not a monster.

Even through the pain in his head, he can still remember what he said.

"_Regina, let me talk to her at least. I can ask her things, things only the real Marian might know. The last thing we need to do is to let the person responsible think we might be onto them." He looked her in the eyes then. Those lovely dark eyes, that shone with love and worry. "I'll be fine. I'll bring her here and you'll see." _

That's how Robin found himself alone in the dark. Wherever he is, is cold and damp. His arms are bound behind his back by some force, by magic. His throat is dry from his own scarf which is tied around his mouth.

He sinks in and out of unconsciousness, and each time he thinks of the same thing.

Of freeing himself.

Of warning Regina.

Of saving his family.

As his world begins to fade to black once again, he remembers Marian's face, thinks about the smoke that filled the air around them, and then the horror he felt when _her _face appeared moments later where Marian's once was.

His eyes close and he tries desperately to fight the fatigue, but it's no use. He hasn't the strength. He curses her. With every fiber of his body he vows to rid this realm of her if she so much as touches his family, vows to rip her limb from limb if she goes near Henry or Roland or Regina, vows to rip the very heart from her chest _himself_ if she even _glances_ at his precious, innocent little Wren. It's her name that falls from his lips when the blackness overcomes him, the name he intends to destroy.

_Zelena_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been a bit busy, and now that it's finally calmed down I have a lot more writing time, so yay. Okay, I know this is a short update, but the next one is almost done so dont worry, no more long breaks between updates, enjoy this little bit, and I'll have more for you very soon.**_

* * *

Regina Mills is busily rummaging through a trunk of spell books, the glow of the lamp beside her highlighting her frown of concentration. Blood magic is surely some of the strongest magic next to true love; however, blood magic is something she cannot trust to use against her sister. She cannot risk a protection spell with it, and though her light magic is strong, she wants more. Zelena is powerful, and if she somehow manages to break through Regina's protection spell around her home, she wants - no, _needs _\- safeguards in place to make certain her sister can't touch her children.

Since her return from Boston she finds her magic comes to her easily. It's surprisingly strong and she finds it _very_ satisfying. She had initially been concerned that after returning to Storybrooke it would take more time for her magic to return to her, and thank God she'd been wrong. She is pleased at how quickly she's fallen back into her life at home. How well Henry and Roland have taken to their new sister and how easily the shift into family life has been for them all.

The only major drawback had been missing yet another year of her son's life. It amazes her still how tall he'd gotten. No longer able to rest her chin on his head, now he's at eye level, and it breaks her heart how fast children grow. She tells herself how young Roland still is yet, and how much she has to look forward to with precious little Wren.

She glances up at the clock and frowns. She hasn't heard from Robin in the last couple hours, and she knows it makes sense, even though she can't help the brief flare of worry in her gut; after all, he did drop the children with Mary Margaret and David. Of all the people in town, there was no one she trusted more than her former step-daughter, and although the irony was not lost on her, she is now grateful for the relationship she and Mary Margaret have. She wonders if she could extend a protection spell on the Nolan home, and gives a short laugh as she shakes her head. Protection spells around _all_ her children.

Her cell phone gives a shrill ring, pulling her from her thoughts. Looking at the screen, expecting to see Robin's name, she is disappointed to see David's come up. Swiping it with her finger, she answers, "David?"

"Hey, we hadn't heard from you. Is everything alright over there?"

"Robin isn't back yet."

"Oh." She can practically hear David frown. "Regina, it's been almost 3 hours."

She blinks as she looks at the clock again. He's right; almost 3 hours have passed. She's worried now. Her stomach twists, and she regrets now that she hasn't been more aware of the time, but her attention has been diverted, lost in finding a way to see if her sister's magic could be defeated once and for all. She swallows hard. She doesn't want to think of what could detain Robin for nearly 3 hours.

Regina takes a deep breath and puts aside the spellbook she is studying.

Just as she is about to tell him that they should start looking for him, the doorbell chimes and relief floods her chest. "David, I think that's them. I'll call you back soon." She pulls her cell from her ear, not waiting for a reply, though she hears him telling her to call as soon as she hears from him, and then she is hanging up, making her way to the front door. All the while wondering why he would be using the bell in the first place.

She opens the door then looks up, dumbfounded. There is no one there, and she straightens, stiffens perceptively and a chill runs down her spine. She has a strong sense of deja vu, and Regina closes the door, turns and retraces her steps into her sitting room, and is not surprised to find her sister seated on her couch. Her arms spread wide across its back, and she is grinning at her like Regina should be happy to see her.

Zelena.

"Regina, it's so good to see you," she tells her, tilting her head. "You're looking well. Much better than your frumpy Boston self."

Regina stands rigidly in front of Zelena, crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes she demands, "Where is Robin?"

"Would you like a drink, sis? I could use one. Will you join me?" Zelena replies, getting up and walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Regina maintains her rigid stance but follows Zelena. What choice did she seem to have? "I'm only going to ask you one more time, Zelena. What did you do with Robin?"

Regina's insides clench at the thought of her sister harming Robin.

"Oh calm down, he's fine. A bit tied up at the moment is all." Zelena chuckles and makes her way to the stove, picking up the kettle, and walking to the sink she fills it with water. "Did you know this isn't the first time I've been in here? While you were away, I came over quite often. It was very… domestic."

She holds Regina's gaze before she speaks again in her frigid monotone. "I've got to hand it to him, to Robin. He pined for you for longer than I thought he would. And I was just starting to convince him you were gone for good just before that stupid fairy came running to him with all that rubbish about pixie dust. And then you had to come back and ruin it all."

"But you died."

"No, I didn't actually. Just before Rumple stabbed me with the dagger my life force simply fled my body before it shattered. I had somewhere to go. Or should I say some time?"

"You followed Emma through the time portal."

"Aah! That I did. And when I realized what Emma had planned for Marian, well, I knew I had to get in while the getting was good. So I bided my time, watching Emma and her one-handed lover scurrying about trying to right their mistakes, and when I saw they planned on bringing Robin's wife back, I mean," she chuckles gleefully, adds, "genius! Inspiration struck! And then _I _struck. For a few careless moments, they left her unattended, and that was all I needed. I killed her. And then I became her. I took her form." Sh wrinkles her nose for a moment. "Do you know, it wasn't easy not being me, but knowing that it would ruin your happiness, oh," Zelena breathes in sharply, enjoying the thought of her sister's pain and Regina's lip curls. "I mean, that made it worth every dull moment in her body."

"But you failed. Even though you came back as Marian, Robin still chose _me_."

"Yes, I was going to use my little Marian-glamour to steal Robin's heart, to make him fall in love with me, to steal your fated true love, but sadly, it didn't take. It seems his love for you is stronger than I anticipated, but no matter. I have a new plan. One that will no doubt settle the score and hurt you far more than taking your precious true love."

Regina is beyond words. She can't even begin to absorb the hideousness of what Zelena has done. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with this…"

Zelena laughs, and interrupts, "Oh but you will. You see, I'll be going away for a bit. While I was out in about in the land without magic I managed to track down a set of shoes, and well... " She walks around the counter, and Regina looks down to see a pair of gold slippers. "Oh, don't look so sad, I'll be back sooner than you think. Oh, and before I go, you might want to check on Robin. He was somewhat disconcerted when I left him. You may want to find him sooner rather than later."

And with three clicks of her heels, Zelena disappears in a cloud of green before Regina can hurl the fireball building in her palm. She grits her teeth. She needs to find Robin, _now_.


	13. Chapter 13

"Regina, he's up 'ere!" It is Will Scarlet's voice that calls down from the attic of the farm house they'd been searching. They've found him. Thank God.

"Is he all right?" She calls back immediately, though she can barely speak. Fear and relief flood through her. He's been gone for hours, and since Zelena's departure, they've been looking for him everywhere.

Making her way up to the attic, she turns a corner to see Will hovering over an unconscious Robin. He's untying the ropes from his feet, and she notes the ropes beside his hands and the red angry marks marring his wrists. He must have fought against them because the skin is broken and chafed in spots, and Will must read the worry on her face, because he assures, "He's just knocked out."

"Robin?" She kneels down beside him with a thud, the relief leaving her a little weak-kneed and breathless. She's been in a constant state of fear since she's been back, and yet this has frightened her more than anything. The moment her sister poofed away to God knows where, she had been frantic, as had David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Hook.

With everyone's help, they had checked all around town, the docks, and much of the forest, but Regina knew better. Had gone to the one place familiar to Zelena. The place where she and Robin had met for the first time, the second time around. The farm house. Though she left willingly, Zelena wanted Regina to find Robin. Regina has no doubt Zelena has other plans in mind, and this isn't it.

She cradles his head on her lap, and pleads to him gently, "Robin? Robin, wake up, please."

"He'll be fine. He's got a hard stubborn head on him, he does."

Regina nods, and gives Will a worried smile. She is well aware he is trying to keep their spirits up, but Robin is not waking, and she just can't seem to relax. "I'm taking Robin to the hospital. Let Mary Margaret and David know, and tell them to bring the children there."

She gives him time to reply, to tell her he understands, and then she wastes no more time and disappears with Robin.

Robin can't tell how long he has been unconscious, but when he comes to, he hears voices yelling around him. His skin burns at his wrists, and his head feels like it is about to explode.

The thunder of footsteps vibrate around him and he hears someone's voice calling out, "Robin! Regina!"

Then it's Regina's that answers, and calls out. "Someone get Doctor Whale now!"

He wants to open his eyes, to tell him that he was okay, but he feels stunned and completely immobile. He hears another voice say, "He has a pulse. Let's get him up on the bed."

A few moments later, he feels himself being lifted onto a bed of some kind. The move hurts like hell, but he isn't strong enough to let anyone know. He wonders why he is there? What's happened to him? However, he cannot seem to remember. He tries, tries to recall his last memory, but only only recollection he has is having breakfast with his family this morning.

Regina's voice is worried, so worried, and he can hear how her breath hitches when she asks, "Why isn't he waking?"

Who he can only assume is the doctor's voice then asks, "Robin? Are you conscious?"

He moans as best he can, but he isn't sure if it is audible. His thoughts are of Regina. She needs to know if he is okay. But he cannot seem to summon the energy to wake long enough to speak and he can't stop himself from drifting back into oblivion.

When he wakes again, he hears the doctor's voice. "I think he's coming around."

Regina asks, "Robin, can you hear me?"

"Robin? Robin, are you with us?" the doctor echoed, and if Robin had strength he'd would punch the bastard for saying such a thing in front of Regina. Of course he is still there. He's not a bloody corpse, he's breathing isn't he?

He tries to make a sound or move, but he still can't find the strength. A needle is being stuck into his arm, and he feels someone's hands on his head. There is a warm sensation and then he feels what can only be described as a pressure dissipating. His head no longer feels like he's been hit by an ogre, and he hears Regina urge, "Come on, Robin. Don't do this to me."

He felt Regina's fingers on his face. "Open your eyes, Robin. Come on, open your eyes."

He tries to move his head, but it dropped too quickly to the side and he moaned with pain.

"Robin!" Regina catches the side of his cheek to steady his head and brings it back to a more comfortable position. "I'm here, Robin. I'm here."

He tries again to respond, but all he is able to do is move his lips and moan softly.

"Don't worry, we're all fine." Her voice is soft and reassuring, and she smoothes his hair back.

It's her words of their safety that have his memories coming back to him in a rush.

_Zelena. _

The doctor returns. "How is he?"

Regina's fingers linger on his hair. "I used magic, it seems to have helped. He's responding more."

"Just give him some time. That's a pretty substantial blow to the head he has there. Once the swelling goes down he should wake."

Robin tries to say that he is fine, to ask what's happened, but only a slight sound escapes him. Regina must have heard him because he feels her touch once again, and she says quietly, "Robin, can you hear me?"

Finally, he manages a moan, and more pain radiates along his side when he takes a full breath in. He can feel Regina shifting beside him, and the doctor's hands on his side, as he calls for a nurse. The pain is so intense and he can't help slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

She moves tentatively over to the side of his bed, and her hand reaches over and gently brushes his hair. She takes his hand in hers and leans over close to his ear.

"Robin, it's me." She leans forward a little further and places a kiss on his forehead. She just stands there holding his hand, watching his face for any sign that he can hear her. It's late, almost two in the morning, and she glances over at the cot where Henry and Roland are lying now sound asleep, then down to her chest where her daughter is wrapped against her. She's wide awake and looking up at Regina with the light blue eyes that mirror Robin's own.

Outside the room his men are camped out in the waiting room, along with a few of the town's residents. David, Hook, and Emma left earlier that evening, wanting to check out the town for any signs of her sister.

She is just about to turn away quietly when Robin says her name. She inhales sharply, grabs hold of his hand with one hand, and with the other holds Wren to her. "I'm here, Robin. I'm here." She moves to his side and lies with him on the bed, carefully shifting so she doesn't jostle Wren or hurt Robin further. He tries to shift a bit and make room for her, and once they're situated, she strokes the side of his face.

He opens his eyes again and gives her a weak smile. "Hi."

She lets out a broken laugh, and she smiles as tears begin to fall unchecked down her cheeks. "You scared me to death." He grimaces, but brings up a hand to wipe the tears from her face and gently stroke her cheek with one hand as she holds him as tightly as she can with their daughter between them.

Regina is so relieved to see him awake, she finally lets everything she's been holding back leave her, and she tucks her face into to crook of his neck and let's it all go. She's been so terrified she was going to lose him, but she isn't. He's alive and awake and smiling at her, and she cannot stop the tears that come. She wants to assure him she's fine, that they're all safe, but the words aren't coming. She needs this first. To be in his arms, and feel his arms around her. So she lets him hold her for a few moments. Soon, she is pulling back, and she's sure she is a mess, but he smiles, his forehead resting on hers, and he says, "I see everyone is accounted for."

Regina nods, and sighs deeply before replying, "We're all fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you-" he begins, but she'll have none of that and stops him with a shake of her head and a kiss to his lips.

Pulling back she assures, "It's alright. If someone had told me Daniel wasn't who he claimed to be… the man I knew so well and loved...I wouldn't have wanted to believe them either."

"Zelena, she didn't hurt you? The children?" His eyes shift to Wren, babbling happily against Regina, and strokes her soft downy hair. He looks over, sees the boys asleep in the cot, and looks back at her.

She shakes her head. "Everyone is fine."

"Did someone stop her?"

"She got away." Regina lets out a frustrated breath. "She'll be back. That I know for sure." He starts to ask, "_how-"_ so she explains everything. Starts from the time he left, to Zelena showing up at their home, to finding him lying on the floor in the attic of the farmhouse. He asks questions about what her sister might be planning, and she answers the best she can. Honestly, she doesn't know much, all they can be is prepared for _when_ she does come back.

They make tentative plans for now. To use her and Emma's light magic around the hospital and around their home until Regina can find another way to add to their protection spell. She'll go see Rumple soon, see if the Dark One has any ideas. Their talks turn softer as the morning creeps up, and Robin places a kiss to a sleeping Wren's brow, who is now lying against his chest, and they lie there together speaking whispered words of love and sharing light kisses until they both join their children in sleep.

As the dawn light seeps into the room, Regina slowly drifts towards wakefulness. She is warm and snug, and as reality eventually asserts itself, she hears the soft cooing from her daughter beginning to wake in her father's arms, and in her search for food, gnawing on her tiny hand and turning her head from side to side, upset at her mother's lack of urgency.

Robin is also stirring now waking as the baby's cries become more frantic. Quickly, she takes Wren from his arms, places a hand on his chest telling him softly to go back to sleep, she's got her. He frowns at her, but seems too tired and weak to argue with her, so he relents, closes his eyes and she's sure he's out before she reaches the door.

Twenty minutes later, Regina is walking back to Robin's room after feeding Wren, who is now once again fast asleep in her mother's arms, and Regina looks up to see Emma coming toward her.

Regina gives her a tired smile which Emma returns.

"Hey," Emma begins, her voice full of sympathy. "How is he doing?"

Regina's smile is genuine. "He's awake. He's going to be just fine."

Emma lets out a breath, "Oh, good. We were all really worried."

Regina nods, adjusts Wren so that she can rest against her chest. Emma watches, and brings her hand up to pat the baby's back. "How's this kiddo?"

Regina places a kiss to Wren's brow, takes a moment to breathe her in, and just be still for a moment. She looks back up at Emma, and replies, "Blissfully unaware."

Emma nods knowingly. What mother wants their children to grow up always having to be afraid? "And the boys?"

"Good." And she means it. "Both of them are asleep."

Emma takes a step toward her and lowers her voice to prevent anyone from overhearing, "I think I'll go with you to see Gold. Maybe if the both of us use our magic we can find some way to get this bitch once and for all."

Regina lets out a small chuckle. Doesn't blame Emma for her anger, it's a term that's ran through her own mind a time or six. "I agree. Once Robin and the boys wake I think it would be okay if we go talk to him."

"Regina, if you don't want to leave them right now…"

"No, it's alright." Regina shakes her head. "I want answers, and the sooner I get them, the sooner I - we can make it safer for everyone."

Emma purses her lips, gives her a resolute nod. "Alright then. Give me a call when you're ready to go."

"I will."

* * *

_**Author's note: Thank you everyone for all new follows and faves, and always thank you for the reviews. Only a few more chapters left. :)**_


End file.
